Xangai II Aceitando o Destino
by Serena Sly
Summary: Não importa onde vá Granger, ainda assim vou estar lá. - NC 17 - DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

_**n/a - Essa fic é continuação de Xangai.**_

* * *

_**"Embora agradável, o clima ainda quente do fim de tarde somado ao cheiro de sal, estava sendo um pouco mais difícil de me acostumar do que imaginei no início. Apesar do enjôo e o cansaço me incomodarem, esse é o horário em que me sinto em paz, coisa que, aliás; não imaginei que viveria novamente.**__**  
**__**Maui é uma ilha tranqüila e mágica, menos habitada que Oahu onde aparatei quando cheguei no Hawaii, precisava de um lugar mais calmo. Instalei-me em Kihei ao sul de Maui por ter as praias mais belas do mundo e ser infinitamente menor que o último lugar em que vivi. Claro que mesmo que aqui seja um recomeço, isso não apagará os erros do passado, meus pais e minha culpa. Mas decidi tentar. Decidi me dar uma nova chance. Decidi viver."**_

* * *

A objetividade da castanha sempre fora uma de suas maiores qualidades, portanto assim que chegou a cidade, tratou logo de procurar uma casa pra comprar. Não havia decidido ainda instalar-se permanentemente ali, mas não estava num bom momento pra ser sociável e a idéia de instalar-se num hotel e conviver com outras pessoas era inconcebível.  
A casa era espaçosa , simples e muito confortável. Queria que tudo fosse o oposto de sua vida anterior, nada que lembrasse do passado, nada que lembrasse a China e principalmente nada que lembrasse um certo loiro, que por sinal tinha sido a burrada mais recente que havia feito.  
Comprou roupas leves e algumas coisas pro seu conforto na primeira semana, agora debruçada na janela onde via toda extensão da praia, estava difícil decidir o que faria pra ganhar a vida. Não que precisasse trabalhar, pois ficou surpresa quando contabilizou a pequena fortuna que possuía, mas ficar parada trazia pensamentos e isso não podia permitir.

* * *

Draco andava de um lado ao outro há uma meia hora inconformado com o atraso em seus planos. O término de contrato com os Chineses estava lhe trazendo inúmeros transtornos e somente ele poderia resolvê-los. Estava ansioso pra viajar e extremamente irritado por estar preso a essas questões burocráticas. Já se passaram duas semanas desde que esteve no apartamento de Granger e sabia que se demorasse muito, ela poderia fugir de novo e aí não a encontraria mais.

"Senhor Malfoy?" – a secretária baixinha arrependeu-se quase instantaneamente de tê-lo interrompido, pelo olhar furioso que ele lançou. "Tem um senhor Potter querendo lhe falar, posso deixá-lo entrar?"

"É claro que não. Não vou falar com ninguém hoje e nem amanhã e nem depois, e pare de me encher." – Draco fez um sinal impaciente com a mão pra que ela saísse e voltou a sentar-se.

A porta foi aberta bruscamente e uma mulher muito vermelha tentava impedir que um rapaz entrasse a força no escritório. O loiro revirou os olhos conformado e mandou que ela deixasse eles sozinhos.

"Potter, me parece que você é bem desocupado, mas eu não. Fale logo o que quer?"

"Onde ela está Malfoy?"- O moreno falou asperamente entre dentes.

"Onde está quem?" – Draco respondeu com evidente confusão.

"Não se faça de desentendido, eu não estou brincando." – Harry estava quase gritando. "Eu vasculhei aquele maldito país atrás dela e nem sinal, nem uma pista, nada."

Draco disfarçou uma risada finalmente entendendo o que o outro dizia. Não se lembrava mais de ter mentido para o moreno.

"Por acaso você está falando da Granger? Como é que eu vou saber? Desde quando isso é do meu interesse?"

"É claro que te interessa, por que você iria atrás de mim pra saber sobre ela?"

"Curiosidade, apenas curiosidade e já passou; não tenho nada com isso e além do mais Potter, se você não a encontrou até agora deve ser por que ela não quer ser encontrada."

"Vá se ferrar Malfoy, eu vou encontrá-la quer ela queira quer não." – e dizendo isso, saiu irritado.

Draco ainda permaneceu divertido por um tempo imaginando Potter na Rússia, procurando Hermione e podia até entender a aversão que ela sentia por eles, mas uma coisa era verdade em toda essa conversa. "Se ela não quer ser encontrada, isso significa que também não quer ser por mim, senão não teria fugido. Não me importa o que ela quer, eu a quero e vou encontrar nem que seja mais uma única vez."- Draco sorriu, pensar em Granger o fazia sentir coisas nada apropriadas pro local em que se encontrava, era melhor se concentrar nos negócios por hora, já que não tinha outro jeito.

* * *

"Lindo", Hermione sorriu do próprio pensamento, "mas era lindo mesmo" um moreno de cabelos desarrumados e pele queimada de sol que passara por ela e abrira um sorriso branco e perfeito. Ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada, não estava preparada pra se relacionar com as pessoas ainda, nem por amizade.  
Continuou seu caminho até a praia de Wailea onde leu no guia que o pôr do sol era deslumbrante. O sol castigava sua pele clara, mas queria ver. Deveria ser igual ao da foto de sua mãe - que por sinal não havia encontrado ainda, procuraria melhor quando voltasse.

Embora estivesse muito quente seu sangue gelou instantaneamente ao avistar um loiro alto vindo em sua direção. Olhou pra ambos os lados tentando achar um local pra esconder-se, mas a praia estava livre, com poucas pessoas a vista por não ser alta temporada. Não era possível que ele estivesse ali. Abaixou a cabeça. Quando o loiro a alcançou e perguntou algo em um idioma que ela não conhecia, os olhos castanhos marejaram em alívio e ela se permitiu respirar. Disse que não o compreendia com gestos e seguiu rapidamente seu percurso, aliviada por ser somente um turista perdido.

Saiu tão rapidamente que olhou pra trás desconcertada por ver que o homem continuava ali perdido. Certamente ela era a moradora mais sem educação de toda ilha, que era conhecida como hospitaleira e alegre.

A caminhada estava se tornando exaustiva, estava suando em bicas, as maçãs do rosto chegavam a arder quando ela finalmente resolveu desistir e voltar. A decepção consumia seu interior, mas sua teimosia precedia sua razão, mas seria mais prudente voltar com um nativo ou pelo menos com um carro. O percurso de volta não foi tão difícil, pois além de estar entardecendo, voltou pelas lojas a beira mar e aproveitou pra comprar umas coisas. Ficou deslumbrada com uma pulseira fina que parecia ser de couro e tinha uma pequena cobra de prata pendurada. Um detalhe tão simples, mas que a fascinou. Comprou.

Pouco antes de chegar em casa, avistou o mesmo loiro ainda perambulando. Sentiu-se culpada, pois ele tinha andado sem rumo por bastante tempo, já que estava bem distante de onde o tinha encontrado mais cedo. Rumou diretamente para ele, só que dessa vez sorrindo; dessa vez seria mais gentil.

"Aloha Hermione! Não imaginava que ficaria tão feliz em me ver?" – O sorriso de Draco era de uma sinceridade desconcertante e foi ainda mais ampliado, quando viu as sacolas da castanha irem ao chão.

"Isso de você derrubar as coisas quando nos encontramos já esta se tornando um vício." – A garota tentou mover os lábios mas nada saía, estava paralisada e mal ouviu o gracejo do loiro.

"E isso de ouvir a própria voz é legal quando se tem uma tão bonita como a minha, mas eu realmente gostaria que você falasse algo Granger." – A impaciência deu lugar a frustração quando Hermione finalmente achou sua voz.

"Por que está atrás de mim, Malfoy?" – Abaixou irritada pra recolher as sacolas.

"Merlin, em qual escola você aprendeu esses bons modos? Me diz pra não deixar meus filhos freqüentarem. – A pontada de sarcasmo era sutil comparados ao semblante que ele exibia.

Assim que juntou sua coisas, saiu andando em direção a sua casa e teria continuado se não tivesse sido bruscamente puxada pelo braço e deixado suas coisas caírem novamente.

"Quem você pensa que é pra virar as costas pra mim? Eu te tratei decentemente Granger, mesmo que você não tenha merecido. Acho que o mínimo de educação seria bem vindo de sua parte."- Se o que ela queria era irritá-lo, conseguiu com maestria.

"Eu não pedi pra vir atrás de mim, eu não quero você aqui e você está quebrando as minhas coisas, portanto; fale logo o que quer e vá embora." – A furiosidade da castanha superava em muito a de Draco.

"Não aqui." – Falou entre dentes.

"Nós vamos pra minha casa então, mas você tem cinco minutos pra dizer o que quer, e me deixar em paz. Cinco minutos Malfoy."

A caminhada foi curta e ao entrarem, Hermione foi mais rápida.

"Como me achou? E principalmente, porque está me seguindo? – Hermione permaneceu parada na ampla sala olhando pra ele.

"Posso pelo menos me sentar?" – A garota resmungou e contornou o sofá para sentar-se no outro extremo. "Encontrei seu apartamento em Zhejiang, mas quando cheguei você havia partido e deixado essa foto pra que eu te encontrasse." – O loiro retirou a foto do bolso e entregou, exibindo um sorrisinho sarcástico e prepotente.

"Eu não deixei a foto pra você, deixa de ser convencido. Eu esqueci e ainda assim, por que está atrás de mim?"

"Por que está fugindo Granger?" – Malfoy falava calmamente como se conversasse com uma amiga e Hermione respondia, avaliando cada palavra e expressão. Estava completamente desconfortável.

"Olha, eu realmente não quero ter essa conversa com você.

"Realmente acho a melhor maneira de se ver livre de mim." – Draco respondeu casualmente enquanto conjurava uma garrafa, copos e servia-os. Hermione suspirou derrotava. Pelo jeito o assunto demoraria mais de cinco minutos.

"Eu não ..."

"Só um minuto Granger, você poderia pegar gelo antes?" – Sorriu amistoso.

"Não. E para de palhaçada que minha paciência é mínima.

Draco fez uma careta indignada e bebeu assim mesmo, empurrando o outro copo pela mesinha que separava os sofás, em direção a castanha. Não ofereceu, só o deixou lá; já que o humor entre eles não era dos melhores.

"Eu não estou fugindo, só quero viver minha vida longe de tudo e de todos."

"Você não quer viver perto do Potter porque te lembra seus pa... passado." – Corrigiu-se a tempo de não citar os pais da castanha, um assunto delicado demais. "Mas você está me repudiando porquê? Não me diga que é pela escola, seria ridículo".

"Como você é patético Malfoy, me insulta e me humilha por seis anos e acha que não fez nada. Mas não é por isso não; é pelo simples fato de que não temos nada e nunca teremos. Eu não gosto de você." – Hermione olhava atentamente para ele antes de pegar o copo na mesa e provar. Draco riu com a resposta.

"Que pena que não gosta Granger, não posso dizer o mesmo pois toda vez que imagino você no meu colo, arranhando minhas costas e gemendo no meu ouvido; ainda sinto exatamente o quanto gostei de ter você." – Draco além de se arrepiar de verdade e involuntariamente encolher os ombros, ainda fechou os olhos e passou uma mão pelos cabelos como se estivesse sendo difícil se controlar.

Hermione acompanhou cada gesto, cada expressão e se surpreendeu com um calor desconcertante na região abaixo do umbigo. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem, coisa que parecia bem idiota comparando com sua idade, devia ser a bebida que virou de uma só vez tentando disfarçar. Draco quando olhou para ela após se confidenciar daquela maneira estava ligeiramente acanhado, o que durou menos de um minuto; pois ver a castanha com o rosto quase em combustão o fez ampliar o sorriso e ficar ainda mais excitado.

"Então Malfoy, já respondi sua pergunta e já esta ficando tarde, portanto já pode ir saindo e me deixar em paz." – Hermione já levantava para encaminhá-lo até a porta.

"Tem razão, está ficando tarde e parece que não serei convidado a dormir." - Draco levantou-se e foi na direção da morena que não conseguiu responder a indireta, já que seu cérebro teve tempo de processar apenas uma leve dor na nuca, conseqüência de ter o cabelo puxado; e em seguida sua mente viajava no beijo quente e faminto de Draco.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A - Só pra facilitar... **Negrito** é o presente e _italico_ são as lembranças das ultimas 24 horas.

* * *

**Chorava e chorava muito. Lágrimas incessantes escorriam pela face levemente avermelhada a mais de uma hora. Levantou a camiseta branca e deslizou uma das mãos pelo abdômen reto e alvo lentamente, inconformada com os acontecimentos das ultimas 24 horas e como eles mudariam sua vida para sempre.**

* * *

_- Malfoy... – Hermione respirava com dificuldade tentando se livrar dos beijos intensos e levemente doloridos que o loiro distribuía pelo seu pescoço – - Malfoy, não acho que seja uma boa idéia fazermos isso._

_- Você tem uma melhor? – Draco definitivamente não queria falar. _

_- Não._

* * *

**Sempre fora tão racional, tão focada em seus objetivos que era difícil aceitar que Draco Malfoy exercia esse controle sobre ela. Sentia-se tão vulnerável quando fazia o que ele queria mesmo sabendo que era um erro, e justo para ele. Mas também nada disso importava mais, ele não ia voltar e ela certamente estava livre. Livre do passado.**

* * *

_Draco apertou os dois seios por cima da blusa fina de alças e sorriu contra a pele do pescoço quando a ouviu gemer alto. Como era delicioso tê-la novamente, a resistência da castanha era como afrodisíaco, quanto maior a dificuldade maior e melhor o sabor da vitória. E definitivamente ter Hermione Granger nos seus braços era além de inusitado, a vitória perfeita. __  
__Puxou-a para o sofá e a fez sentar-se em seu colo tirando apressadamente ambas as blusas, precisava sentí-la e isso estava se tornando quase doloroso. Dependência. __  
__Hermione sentia todo o corpo quente, arrepiado, e o mínimo de consciência que conseguia manter, seguia involuntariamente a sensação da boca de Draco deslizando pelo seu corpo. Arqueou o corpo se colando ainda mais a ele quando o sentiu invadindo seu corpo, extremamente duro e excitado, fazendo-a deslizar lentamente pra não machucá-la. Os corpos suados dançavam sensualmente, saboreando, saciando, em êxtase. _

* * *

**Levantou, forçando a andar até a mesa de jantar e pegou a carta pela enésima vez, o papel já estava ligeiramente amassado e ao lê-lo novamente as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer. Não estava realmente triste, mas assustada e decepcionada consigo por deixar sua vida metódica sair do controle dessa maneira. Num passado bem distante, imaginou-se casada, feliz e constituindo uma família ruiva. Num passado recente idealizou sua vingança e em parte até conseguiu, mas após essa porta não havia nada além, nenhum plano, nenhum sonho. Apenas o futuro. Mas agora que se deparou com seu novo futuro, estava apavorada.**

* * *

_- Malfoy, eu estou exausta agora. – estava abraçada ao loiro, esperando as batidas disrritimadas do coração voltar ao normal. Draco propositalmente segurou o orgasmo o máximo que pode, fazendo-a estremecer várias vezes e parando quando ela tencionava gozar. Quase a fez explodir quando finalmente gozou com ela. _

_- Me chame de Draco, Hermione._

_- Acho que ainda não consigo. - Sorriu ao dizer isso, ainda era estranho aceitar tanta intimidade com alguém que detestou por tanto tempo.- Onde aprendeu dar tanto prazer assim, Draco? – o loiro sorriu._

_- Praticando. - subiu as mãos passeando pelas costas e parando entre os cabelos bagunçados da morena, fazendo-a encará-lo para em seguida beijá-la calidamente nos lábios. Um beijo calmo e cúmplice de quem confidenciara os mais íntimos segredos. Entregue._

_- __Vem, vamos pra cama. – levantou vacilante e estendeu a mão para que ele a acompanhasse. Olhou em volta procurando alguma peça de roupa e só viu sua blusa no chão. - Sabia que não é educado tirar as roupas dos outros com magia?_

_- Você não reclamou na hora. – Abraçou- a por trás sorrindo e foram em direção ao quarto._

* * *

**Não conseguia tirar a imagem de Draco de sua cabeça, o que machucava ainda mais. Ela merecia por se deixar envolver tão rapidamente. Mas não deixaria essa dor consumí-la, tinha responsabilidades agora que iam além de si próprias, e assumiria da melhor forma possível. Se não pode ser uma boa filha, nem uma boa mulher; estava decidida a pelo menos ser uma boa mãe. Deslizou novamente a mão pelo abdômen que ainda não exibia nem um indício de ter uma vida crescendo ali, com uma esperança renovada. Seria uma boa mãe.**

* * *

_- Você definitivamente se virava bem na China. - Draco dizia casualmente enquanto coloca outro waffer na boca._

_- Tive que me virar, e modestamente cozinho melhor que isso. – A castanha esboçou um sorriso tímido.__Faziam o desjejum na sala de jantar. Ela vestia apenas uma camiseta comprida cinza clara e Draco apenas a calça social preta com que chegou. _

_- Preciso conjurar umas roupas, não posso sair com você vestido assim. - O sorriso sincero logo sumiu quando o loiro percebeu o olhar vacilante que a garota lhe direcionou ante suas palavras. - Você não pretende ficar comigo, não é?_

_- Draco, isso não nos levará a lugar algum. Você tem sua vida e eu estou tentando mudar a minha. Nós não combinamos. - A voz calma e sincera dela o deixou irritado._

_- Não parecia que não combinávamos ontem a noite. – disse ríspido._

_- Sexo, Malfoy! E não vou negar que foi perfeito, mas foi só isso. _

_- Não foi só isso pra mim. Eu quero mais, quero ter você de novo, conversar com você sei lá, ficar com você droga! – Draco estava indignado com o rumo da conversa, não acreditava que ela não sentisse o mesmo que ele._

_- Você tem sua vida, seus negócios, suas coisas e está me dizendo que quer largar tudo para ficar aqui comigo? - Hermione estreitou os olhos numa atitude altamente cínica._

_- Não, não é isso que eu disse."– Limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir. _

_- Mas nós podemos nos encontrar, sair; algo do tipo._

_- Tipo, a gente pode transar. Você vir aqui de vez em quando para transar e depois de novo. Algo assim que você pensou? – A morena continuava calmamente enquanto o nervosismo do loiro aumentava, não era possível que com tão pouco tempo ela quisesse um compromisso sério com ele. Nem Pansy conseguiu tal proeza._

_- O que você quer Granger? Uma aliança?"– Se Draco tentara ser divertido falhou miseravelmente, e percebeu isso imediatamente pela cara fechada com que Hermione respondeu._

_- Quero que vá embora._

_- Você já me mandou embora várias vezes, e definitivamente sou um homem orgulhoso Granger. Já passei por cima dos meus princípios recentemente por sua causa, mais do que na minha vida inteira, portanto se eu sair por essa porta agora, não volto nunca mais. É melhor estar convicta de sua decisão. _

_- Adeus Malfoy._

_Draco levantou-se, pegou sua varinha e passou pela porta sem olhar pra trás. No momento em que aparatou já do lado de fora da casa, jurou apagar de sua mente qualquer lembrança dela, nunca voltaria a procurá-la._

_Ao ouvir o som de aparatação Hermione soltou a respiração, não queria ter sido tão grossa, mas se os dois medissem o orgulho um do outro, o dela não seria menor. Não que ela quisesse casar-se com ele, mas amante não se tornaria nunca. Malfoy era cheio de estereotipo, ainda não assimilava como ele passou pelo preconceito e se relacionou com uma nascida trouxa. Talvez ele estivesse realmente mudado, mas com certeza não o suficiente para ficar com ela. Era melhor seguir sua vida sozinha. __Saiu para respirar, estava sentindo-se sufocada dentro de casa e levemente enjoada após o desjejum turbulento. Sentiu uma brisa fresca tocar-lhe as maçãs do rosto antes de suas pernas cederem. __A calmaria do quarto branco não lhe era familiar, mas assim que focou o quarto e uma senhora gordinha vestida também de branco, reconheceu um hospital trouxa._

_- O que aconteceu? - Disse com a voz rouca que não reconheceu como sua._

_- Alguns vizinhos encontraram-na desmaiada e a trouxeram, você está se sentido melhor? - Tinha uma voz firme e ao mesmo tempo complacente._

_- Acho que sim. Quando posso falar com o médico?_

_- Agora mesmo. - A senhora sorriu e se afastou logo após parabenizar a garota._

_(...)_

_- O que eu tenho doutor? __- Nada com que precise se alarmar, você está esperando um bebê e se nascer saudável como a mãe, não teremos nenhum problema._

_Hermione se encolheu como se tivesse levado um chute no estômago. Os olhos arregalados denunciavam sua absurda surpresa e espanto._

_- Parece que a notícia é bem vinda, muitas mamães de primeira viagem não reagem tão bem. Fico feliz que seja uma criança esperada. - O médico alto e bonitão estampava um sorriso sincero._

* * *

_**Quando era criança eu tinha um caderno de colar figuras e numa viagem a Paris com meus pais, perdi em algum ponto turístico da cidade. Não chorei, não porque não estava triste;mas simplesmente porque ignorava o fato de não tê-lo mais. Quando minha mãe me comprou mais figurinhas fiquei imensamente feliz e as guardei como se ainda possuísse meu álbum. Sempre consegui encarar muito bem a dor dos outros e ajudá-los da melhor maneira possível mas definitivamente nunca consegui encarar a minhas, e agora parecia que isso estava se repetindo. Assim que o médico me disse que estava esperando um bebê meu corpo parecia quase anestesiado, por um momento não era comigo que ele falava e me senti triste por aquela mãe despreparada recebendo aquela notícia num momento tão inoportuno.**__**Quando voltei pra casa no fim da tarde, adentrei a sala e me vi sozinha, a dor daquela noticia me encarou impiedosamente; era hora de acordar.**_

* * *

6 meses depois ...

O quarto tinha tantos brinquedos que ficava dificíl entrar sem tropeçar em nada. Ainda não tinha organizado, pois estava sempre ocupada em cuidar de detalhes externos, como maternidade, babá pra ajudá-la nos primeiros meses, e até escola onde seu pequeno príncipe começaria seu aprendizado. Estava tudo cronometrado. A Hermione pratica estava de volta e completamente feliz.

Seu mundo se resumia em planejar, organizar e esperar a chegada de seu bebê. Já o amava incondicionalmente e não tinha tempo de pensar em outra coisa e nem em mais ninguém.

Decidiu que o teria em um hospital trouxa, mesmo já sabendo onde se encontrava o "mundo" bruxo no País. Deixaria pra contar ao filho quando ele começasse a desenvolver.

Só tinha uma coisa que a estava incomodando, não conseguia de modo algum pensar em um nome para seu filho. Sentia que seria menino, e se referia a ele como tal, mas não sabia ao certo e nem que nome daria.

O som da campainha tocando interruptamente a sobressaltou e a fez sair do devaneio. Foi em direção a porta o mais rápido que sua condição permitia, embora não tendo exagerado na alimentação, a barriga de quase sete meses já estava enorme.

O choque ao abrir a porta, a fez desequilibrar-se e escorar no batente da entrada. Não era possível o que estava vendo. Não podia ser possível que o sorriso tranquilo que ela odiou por tantos anos estivesse diante dela nesse momento. Definitivamente isso era humanamente impossível.

Não encontrava sua voz e muito menos palavras, então o garoto de olhos puxados falou.

- Eu vim te buscar morena! - Desceu os olhos pelo corpo da garota, fazendo uma cara de desgosto quando fitou o ventre inchado dela. - Mas claro que antes, daremos um jeito nesse bastardo.

Continua...

* * *

N/A - Adoraria saber a opinião de quem ler... VLW!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Surpresa em me ver? – O tempo não havia passado para o Chinês, continuava parecendo um garoto desenvolvido porém mais sério e rude.

"Você não achou que pudesse ir embora, já que me pertence, achou? – Segurou os cabelos da garota num puxão dolorido e repetiu alto bem perto do seu rosto. "Minha propriedade, e vai continuar a ser enquanto eu quiser.

Puxou Hermione para dentro da casa, acompanhado de dois homens enormes que imediatamente se postaram num canto observando.

A garota caiu sentada num dos sofás assim que Li Yan a soltou, sentindo suas costas reclamarem e olhando desesperada para os moveis; tentando achar sua varinha sem sucesso.

"Sabia que foi dificílimo encontrá-la? Paguei uma fortuna pra descobrir seu paradeiro. Não entendia muito bem o porquê de você sumir, mas agora vejo o motivo." – Ele falava como se devesse uma explicação e esperasse uma também. Olhava para o rosto de Hermione com uma veneração obsessiva, quase com paixão e, no entanto quando descia o olhar para o ventre arredondado sua feição mudava instantaneamente para fúria e nojo.

"Não precisava ter fugido morena, era só ter me dito e teria dado um jeito nesse empecilho. "– apontou com a cabeça, indicando o bebê que ela esperava. Não parava de andar de um lado ao outro fazendo Hermione acompanhá-lo com o olhar cada vez mais amedrontada e agora irritada. Sabia do ele seria capaz, conviveu muito tempo com essa gente e descobriu muitos segredos lendo a mente deles.

"Eu quero você garota, e você não tem como evitar isso. – Olhou para os seguranças em volta, como se mostrasse que não adiantaria ela discordar.

"Isso é meu?" – Apontou novamente para seu ventre.

"É claro que não." – Era a primeira vez que falava desde que entraram, a voz saiu um pouco rouca. O rapaz deu de ombros.

"Não importa, amanhã não estará mais aí."

O sangue da castanha congelou. Sentiu um desejo quase incontrolável de avançar sobre ele e fazê-lo engolir aquelas palavras, ele jamais tocaria em seu príncipe nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse na sua vida . A frieza e rapidez que arquitetou seu plano foram dignas de sua fama Griffinoria.

"Quando partimos?" – Ela perguntou calmamente fazendo o rosto do Chinês se alargar num sorriso.

"Agora mesmo, meu avião está nos esperando e estou ansioso e satisfeito com sua decisão. Assim que chegarmos a Xangai, você fará o aborto e eu cuidarei de você. Nunca mais trabalhará pra ninguém, será só minha."- Li Yan levou uma das mãos ao cabelo da garota novamente, só que dessa vez carinhosamente; o que aumentou ainda mais o ódio que sentia por ele.

"Vou buscar meus documentos e podemos partir" – levantou com rapaz assentindo.

Hermione foi até o quarto com passos vacilantes mas com a mente decidida, pegou sua varinha e desceu para o que julgava ser a única salvação de seu bebê. O que aconteceu em seguida foi simultâneo e confuso. Um _feitiço_ foi lançado, um alto estampido de _tiro_ ecoou pela sala e _corpos e sangue_ tingiam alguns cantos do lugar. As únicas coisas de que tinha consciência agora era de uma imensa dor e de luzes vermelhas fazendo desenhos disformes no teto, que era o lugar onde sua visão alcançava. Não viu mais nada.

* * *

Rony entrou no escritório do cunhado sem bater e extremamente nervoso, o que deixou Harry surpreso e apreensivo; 'será que algo acontecera com sua nova família?' Estava casado há dois meses com Gina e ela estava viajando pra cobrir uma reportagem, já que substituíra Rita Skeeter a alguns meses quando essa, milagrosamente se aposentou. Levantou, olhando fixamente pra Rony.

"Fala de uma vez Ron, o que houve?"

"Eu estava falando com o Dino do Controle do mau uso..."

"Fala logo Rony." – Os olhos de Harry se fecharam involuntariamente em aflição, sabia que quando o amigo começava a enrolar era por que a noticia era muito ruim. Rony engoliu seco.

"Encontraram Hermione."

Se a noticia era tão boa, por que Rony não estava feliz!

"E?" – o moreno estava duro como uma pedra esperando as próximas palavras.

"E ela está num hospital trouxa muito mal, parece que sofreu um acidente..." – O ruivo não teve tempo de terminar, pois Harry já corria em direção a sala do ministro.

Ouviu sobre o paradeiro dela muito superficialmente, pois queria a chave de portal para vê-la a qualquer custo. Não prestou atenção quando este encerrou o dialogo dizendo que ela era suspeita de assassinato e que seria indiciada assim que se recuperasse. Harry realmente não se deu conta da gravidade das acusações, pois nem achava que essa parte da conversa se referia a sua amiga, só pensava em estar com ela novamente e que sobrevivesse.  
Partiu alguns minutos após mandar uma coruja pra Gina e Rony mandar pra Luna que estava na toca com Molly desde quando tivera o bebê. Era uma péssima hora pra Rony viajar, mas não deixaria Hermione morrer sem antes dizer-lhe o quanto sentia tê-la perdido. Saíram.

* * *

A dias que essa sensação estranha de aflição roubava uma parte do sono do loiro. Mexeu-se incomodado na cama, acordando sua acompanhante.

"Algum problema querido?" – A voz da mulher loira saiu sonolenta.

"Problema nenhum, volte a dormir." – Draco levantou e foi diretamente jogar água fria no rosto. Olhou para a mulher deitada e momentaneamente não conseguiu lembrar-se de onde ela apareceu e muito menos o que havia feito na noite anterior. Conjurou uma poção pra livrar-se da pontada insistente na cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Draco era determinado e diante disso tornou-se o homem mais bem sucedido de sua geração, mas não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se desprezado por Hermione; um sentimento que de tempos em tempos o atormentava. Cumpriu a promessa de nunca mais saber dela, mas a dependência física de ter alguém o desejando o tempo todo o consumia. Dormia cada dia com uma mulher diferente e mesmo se fosse a mesma não prestava atenção. Só Pansy o fazia ter uma pequena noção da realidade, mas como se viam exporadicamente diante dos compromissos profissionais, Draco procurava em qualquer mulher esse conforto.

Entrou no escritório magicamente aquecido, uma vez que ainda era inverno e ultimamente acordava de madrugada com freqüência. Ainda tinha sono mas não conseguiria mais dormir, não pensando nela dessa maneira. Começou a folhear um novo contrato que assinaria em alguns dias sem prestar muita atenção ao que estava escrito, mas por hora era melhor que continuar com o aperto no peito. Qualquer coisa pra tira-la de seus pensamentos, pelo menos até a noite onde conquistaria outra e se sentiria um pouco melhor.

* * *

Queria abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam tão pesados. Não havia barulho nem dor, apenas o vazio e o medo. Tentou abrir novamente sem sucesso e reclamou com um ruído, ouvindo uma voz ao mesmo tempo conhecida e assustadora. Conheceria aquela voz mesmo que vivesse cem anos. Involuntariamente sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pelo canto dos olhos. Tentou segura-la mas não conseguiu, tentou mover-se em direção da voz mas também não conseguiu e reclamou de novo.

"Você ainda está fraca, é melhor descansar. – O olhar preocupado de Harry deu lugar a um semblante terno e emocionado. Quando chegou e encontrou a amiga a beira da morte sentiu-se ainda mais culpado do que em qualquer momento de sua vida. Sabia que ela estava ali por sua causa, jurou que a protegeria como ela um dia o protegeu; só que a única coisa que havia feito fora deixá-la sozinha no momento em que ela mais precisava dele. Necessitava que ela se salvasse, precisava pedir-lhe perdão e dizer que estava ali pro que ela quisesse. Amava a amiga tanto quanto Rony que também sentia-se como ou até pior que Harry, e que também estava sentado a quase dois dias ao lado da morena.  
Hermione resmungou novamente.

"Rony, vá até a porta enquanto dou outra dose da poção". – Era a segunda dose de poção revigorante que ela tomava, já estaria curada se estivesse num hospital bruxo.

"Por que estão aqui? – A voz embora baixa já saia com um pouco de e Rony se aproximaram mais da cama em que a castanha ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e deixava as lagrimas escorrerem pelo canto dos olhos.

"Por te amamos Mione e teríamos estado sempre se você tivesse permitido." – Rony quem disse levando a mão aos cabelos da garota mas parando antes, com receio de que ela não aprovasse o ato. Já faziam muitos anos que não se viam, e vê-la naquele estado o fazia sentir-se profundamente massacrado.

Hermione levou a mão ao ventre e o ato de mexer o braço a fez reclamar de dor, prosseguiu e ao constatar a barriga quase lisa deixou lagrimas rolarem mais avidamente.

"Meu bebê??? – Tanto a voz embargada quanto os soluços estavam dificultando a compreensão da pergunta que a morena fizera, foi Harry depois de alguns segundos que respondeu.

"Esta vivo! Frágil mas vivo. É você quem sofreu uma cirurgia complicada pelo tiro que levou e pela gravidez avançada, mas felizmente correu tudo bem." – A voz do moreno era doce e cheia de emoção e alivio.

"Eu quero vê-lo Harry? Quero ver meu príncipe." – Não sentia nenhum desconforto ou sentimento negativo por conversar com seus "ex" amigos. A magoa há muito não existia, porem acostumou-se a viver sozinha e no momento a única coisa que pensava era em seu filho.

"Ainda não podem trazê-lo pois ele esta recendo cuidados e ...

"Mas eu quero vê-lo, eu tenho esse direito." – Ela fez menção de levantar, agora totalmente desperta e visivelmente transtornada.

"Mi, você verá; mas espere até que você se fortaleça um pouco mais, mais algumas horas até que consiga ao menos levantar."

Hermione concordou meio que a contra gosto e pela primeira vez em anos, olhou para os dois amigos. Sorriu. Não os odiava como achou que odiaria um dia quando os encontrasse. Os dois estavam visivelmente cansados e abatidos, certamente não dormiam a dias.

"Desde quando estão aqui?"

"Desde que soubemos?" – Harry levantou-se e após uma volta pelo quarto, sendo seguido pelos olhos curiosos de Rony, passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados e respirou fundo antes de falar.

"Mi, eu não sei por onde começar. Talvez te pedindo perdão? – Os olhos esmeralda do moreno, a fitavam apreensivos.

"Se eu não tivesse perdoado os dois, não estaria falando com vocês agora e realmente não estou em condições de ter essa conversa." – A morena foi categórica quando percebeu que Harry iria interrompe-la. "Já me sinto melhor, o que é essa poção?

Conversaram por algumas horas sobre amenidades e bobeiras já que Rony estava tão ou mais entusiasmado que Harry por estarem na companhia de Hermione. Embora mais velhos e distantes, parecia que o tempo não havia passado se não fosse o olhar incessante que a garota dava a porta, esperando que trouxessem seu filho.

Hermione sorriu abertamente e novamente não segurou as lagrimas quando ouviu um resmungo de bebê instantes antes da porta ser aberta. Uma enfermeira o trazia enrolado numa manta branca e simples do hospital. Sentou- se melhor para segura-lo, sobre o olhar espantado da jovem enfermeira que não entendia como aquela mulher quase morta já estava sentada em tão pouco tempo. Entregou a criança e saiu apressadamente.

"Meu Merlin, como você é lindo meu amor." – Segurou uma das mãos frágeis e pequenas da criança, conferindo cada dedinho com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e beijando cada um deles em seguida. Estava encantada e emocionada, admirava cada suspiro que o filho dava e sorriu mais largamente quando este bocejou. Nem percebeu quando os dois homens a deixaram sozinha e foram tomar café. Quando voltaram sorriram um para o outro ao constatarem que mesmo passado uma hora ela não havia se mexido, ainda segurava o bebê e conversava com ele.

"Ele é realmente uma criança linda!" – Rony falou, despertando a castanha do seu transe particular e fazendo-a sorrir. "Como se chama?"

"Ryan." – A garota disse sem pestanejar. "Significa Pequeno REI." – sorriu novamente para os amigos demonstrando toda felicidade que estava sentindo. Demorou tanto pra escolher um nome que este veio em sua mente assim que olhou pra ele. Ele era seu príncipe, sua vida, seu mundo e o nome definia bem isso.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso - **Negrito** é presente e _Italico_ o passado.

* * *

**- Mi, falta um mês apenas, está ansiosa? **

**– Gina estava sorridente ao constatar o quanto a amiga estava agitada.**

**- Se eu estou ansiosa? É alguma brincadeira? – A castanha ampliou o sorriso. **

**– Quatro anos Gi, quatro longos anos e finalmente estarei livre pra retomar minha vida e voltar para meu bebê. Estou contando os segundos.**

**- Eu sei o quanto foi duro pra você e sei como foi difícil pro Harry e para o Rony também. Eles tentaram de tudo pra te tirar antes, se sentem tão culpados...**

**- Eu sei, Gina o quanto eles tentaram e sou muita grata aos dois, mas os erros foram meus e eu tinha que pagar por eles, e por falar nos dois.**

**- Estavam falando de nós. – Harry deu um beijo em Hermione antes de abraçar a ruiva, fazendo-a olhar para a amiga e piscar, atestando o que falara antes. Rony soltou a mão de Luna e beijou a amiga também, sendo seguido pela esposa.**

**- Viemos ver se precisa de algo. Tudo o que pediu já providenciamos. – Rony sentou-se com Luna ao lado numa cadeira larga. ****- A casa é ampla como você queria.**

**- Tem balanço e lugar pra correr? Ryan vai precisar de espaço. – Estava preocupada por não ter podido cuidar destes detalhes. – Vocês o viram? Ele está grande? - Os amigos disfarçaram as caras, sorrindo amarelos. Hermione não percebeu, tamanha sua ansiedade e euforia.**

* * *

_- Hermione Jane Granger, você é acusada de modificar a memória de dois trouxas e seus pais biológicos sem a autorização do Ministério, resultando assim na morte deles. Você se considera culpada ou inocente? - O Ministro embora fosse um homem de bem, era seco e enfático nas palavras._

_- Culpada. – Hermione mantinha a voz controlada, tentando não aparentar o desespero em que se encontrava. Seu filho ficaria sem ela, mas não podia mentir e ainda mais se sentindo tão culpada pelos seus crimes._

_- Sendo que esta foi a única maneira disponível na época, para contribuir tão fundamentalmente para o desfecho da guerra.- Harry a defendia com afinco e empenho, não podia ver amiga presa._

_- Você é acusada de confundir, enganar e usar indevidamente a magia para obter benefícios próprios contra trouxas. Culpada ou inocente?_

_- Culpada. - Hermione abaixou a cabeça._

_- Sendo este também o único modo de desvendar o assassinato de trouxas inocentes._

_- Acusada de matar um trouxa e ferir gravemente outros dois usando uma maldição imperdoável. Culpada ou inocente? - Alguns gritinhos abafados foram ouvidos no tribunal._

_-Culpada.- A voz saiu falha._

_- Foi legitima defesa, Merlin!!!! - Harry impacientou-se. – Ela estaria morta agora se não tivesse se defendido. – Após mais algumas horas de explicações e deliberações a sentença foi lida._

_- O júri concorda que embora todos os crimes tenham sido ressalvados por intenções justificáveis e em legitima defesa, suas ações premeditadas e consciente ainda mereçam punição. Você está sentenciada à quatro anos de reclusão em prisão trouxa, de segurança mínima e regime fechado. - Gritos e murmúrios de indignação foram ouvidos. A castanha sentiu as lágrimas, que tanto segurava, escorrerem pela face._

* * *

**O tempo é severo com quem não tem esperança, mas para Hermione que era movida pela intensidade de sentimentos, o tempo que passou reclusão foi altamente benéfico. Os cabelos mais longos e o rosto completamente sereno reluziam na claridade do entardecer. Harry e Rony, como em todos esses anos estavam prontos para esperá-la. A liberdade para ela significava muito mais do que voltar para sociedade, significava que estava limpa com seu passado e pronta pra se entregar para a vida, para o futuro que a esperava e que tanto ansiava. Sorriu calmamente, caminhando em direção aos dois amigos.**

**- Podíamos passar para pegar meu filho agora, antes de irmos. - Harry pigarreou antes de falar.**

**- Mas você ainda nem viu a casa Mi, vai que queira mudar algo antes. - Hermione sorriu ternamente, sabia o quanto os dois estavam ansiosos por agradá-la.**

**- Ok, já esperei tanto que um dia a mais eu acho que agüento. - Rony olhou discretamente pra Harry antes de sorrir para a amiga e começar a contar tudo que fizeram no enorme terreno em volta da casa nova. **

* * *

_- Mi, sei que não é bem o momento, mas preciso falar com você agora. – Hermione fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, e logo após colocar o bebe no berço improvisado na Toca, onde estava até se restabelecer, saiu pra falar com Harry._

_- Eu acho que já sei o que quer falar Harry, eu só não sei o que responder. – algumas lágrimas escorreram. – Não sei o que fazer. – Harry a abraçou e continuou calmamente. _

_- Está marcado para depois de amanhã e eu mesmo vou fazer sua defesa Mi, vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo._

_- Não prometa Harry, só não prometa. – Continuou abraçada por mais um tempo e depois falou firmemente. _

_– Procure Malfoy, por favor e diga que preciso falar com ele. – O moreno a olhou espantado e fez menção de falar quando foi interrompido. – Não vou explicar agora, só faça isso por mim. – Sorriu-lhe tristemente e entrou no quarto._

_(...)_

_Draco adentrou a sala contrariado, não queria ver Hermione e muito menos falar com ela. Rony o encarava com cara de poucos amigos e Harry permanecia em silêncio esperando que a castanha descesse. Ainda não tinha digerido que Malfoy fosse o pai de Ryan, mesmo que a amiga não tivesse dito, era óbvio demais._

_- Boa tarde, Draco._

_- Malfoy, Granger. Não somos amigos. – A castanha estreitou os olhos e reprimiu a raiva, estava tão difícil engolir o orgulho. Mas seria forte._

_- Certo, Malfoy, não sei se soube da minha situação..._

_- Não, não soube e realmente acho que não me interessa. - Draco a olhava com fúria e Rony que não estava entendendo nada, levantou irritado em defesa da amiga, que apenas se postou na frente dele e delicadamente pediu para que os dois amigos a deixassem a sós com o loiro. Mesmo contrariados eles saíram._

_- Eu sei que está com raiva, não me interrompa, por favor. – ele reprimiu outra ofensa contra ela. – Nada na minha vida está sendo tão difícil quanto esta conversa, portanto deixe-me terminar e depois você fala o que quiser. __- Tive um problema no Havaí com Li Yan. – Draco puxou pela memória, lembrando-se do chinês. – Estou sendo julgada e certamente serei condenada. – Draco não agüentou e interrompeu._

_- Eu não entendo o que eu tenho haver com isso, por que está me contando, Granger? É um problema seu. - A castanha suspirou derrotada e encarou os olhos felinos que a fuzilavam. Falou vacilante._

_- Eu tenho um filho Malfoy e você é o pai. – Draco demorou um pouco pra associar o que acabara de ouvir._

_- Repete. – Estava estático. _

_A castanha suspirou novamente, puxando o ar que estava faltando. Como não queria ter contado, mas se fosse presa (e sabia que as chances eram grandes) seu filho tinha que ter segurança. Não sabia realmente se o passado a deixaria em paz, agora que estava enterrado e Draco era o único que sabia o que ela havia feito na China._

_- O nome dele é Ryan. – Sentia-se cansada de chorar, mas não conseguia deixar os olhos secos._

_ – Não pense que estou feliz Malfoy por você ser o pai, mas ele não terá ninguém se eu for presa. - Draco continuava parado, sem esboçar reação alguma. Estava ainda mais pálido e parecia que passaria mal a qualquer instante. Hermione se irritou, não tinha a vida toda pra esperar._

_ - Fala alguma coisa. – O coração no peito do loiro batia descontroladamente, não estava acreditando que a mulher que se esforçou para esquecer e que acabou sentindo uma raiva imensa por não conseguir, tinha um filho seu. Não cogitou a idéia de ser mentira. Não era. Não vindo da Granger. Procurou a voz entre o bolo que se formara na garganta._

_- Eu não ficaria sabendo se você não tivesse feito merda, não é? – Era evidente a magoa na voz de rapaz._

_- Não. – Não mentiria agora._

_- O que você quer Granger? – Retrucou seco._

_- Quero que o proteja. – Compreendeu o medo na voz dela. – Ele é só um bebê indefeso._

_- Quando devo buscá-lo? - Draco estava diferente, aliás, indiferente._

_- Antes temos que decidir como faremos... – A voz cortante e dura a interrompeu._

_- Agora não Granger. Não acho que tenho civilidade suficiente pra continuar falando com você, depois do julgamento acertaremos isso, me deixa digerir tudo. – Hermione fez menção de falar. – Por favor, Granger, eu preciso de um tempo. – Levantou-se do sofá que não lembrava em que hora sentara e dirigiu-se para porta, falando antes de cruzá-la. – Eu o pego no dia do julgamento. – Saiu._

_A castanha permaneceu um tempo na sala até os amigos entrarem e sentarem ao lado dela, fazendo-a aninhar-se e desabafar._

_(...)_

_"Você está sentenciada à quatro anos de reclusão em prisão..."_

_- Harry, cadê o Malfoy? - a suplica na voz da garota, acentuou ainda mais o desespero de Harry, não acreditava que fracassara._

_- Está vindo Mi, você tem meia hora antes de te levarem. – Olhou para o outro lado, para que ela não visse sua angústia._

_Inúmeras vezes nos últimos tempos, Draco imaginou Hermione voltando pra ele implorando seu amor, rastejando pra que ele voltasse, no entanto quanto mais longe esse desejo se tornava, mais ele a odiava. Sentia-se profundamente rejeitado como em nenhum outro momento na vida. Acostumou-se a ter tudo e tudo fácil e imaginá-la sofrendo, alimentou sua frustração. Mas agora a tendo diante dos olhos destruída, esse desejo não parecia ter tanta graça._

_- Como ele está, Malfoy? – A voz cansada era ainda mais embargada pelas lágrimas._

_- Bem Granger, está seguro. - Mal reconhecia a mulher geniosa e forte que conhecera._

_- Não o deixe fazer tudo ... – Não conseguiu terminar, a idéia de ficar longe do filho a matava, chorou alto._

_- Ele ficará muito bem Granger, agora é você quem deve se cuidar pra estar preparada pra quando sair. – Sentiu um desejo enorme de ampará-la, mas a distancia que surgira entre eles era imensa._

_- Obrigada, Malfoy. - Olhou-o bem atentamente como nunca fizera e o que viu foi pura dignidade, se surpreendeu._

_- Se cuida, tenho que ir. – Olhou-a uma última vez._

* * *

**- A casa é linda, obrigada meninos. É perfeita. - Olhava tudo com atenção, ali seria o palácio que criaria seu príncipe. Gina e Luna saíram da cozinha a surpreendendo e a abraçando.**

**- Desculpa Mi, mas elas insistiram em fazer o jantar. – Rony fez uma careta, levando um tapa da loira no braço e rindo em seguida. ****Jantaram e conversaram a noite toda sobre todas as novidades que a castanha perdeu, porem o único assunto que realmente interessava pra ela, não foi comentado nem uma vez.**

**- E meu filho? Falem-me como ele é, como ele está? - Sorriu ansiosa antes de ver a animação dos amigos morrerem e um silêncio gélido se instaurar na mesa. – O que estão me escondendo??? – Um frio subiu quase instantâneo pela espinha da castanha. Harry limpou a garganta.**

**- Não é nada de tão grave, é que... – Rony continuou, vendo o desespero de Hermione aumentando e Harry vacilando. ****- Malfoy se mudou de Londres assim que você foi presa. – O ruivo falou de uma vez.**

**- O quê??????**

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Varias corujas entravam na cozinha ampla, fazendo uma bagunça enorme. Os elfos estavam enlouquecidos tentando colocá-las pra fora enquanto um garoto loiro pulava e sorria, divertindo-se com a confusão. Draco sorriu ao ver o estrago e segurou o garoto no colo, falando alto para que ele ouvisse.

- Parece que sua mãe quer vê-lo? - Ryan arregalou os olhos, tentando compreender o que esse estardalhaço tinha haver com sua mãe. Draco riu ainda mais da confusão do filho. As vezes achava que ele sabia de tudo. Era tão esperto.

Draco o colocou no chão, pegando uma das cartas e abrindo em seguida para acalmar as corujas. Não precisava ler pra saber o que estava escrito e muito menos quem mandara. Esse dia o assombrava todas as noites. Não ficaria contra ela, e nem negaria o filho a mãe, mas ela não o levaria, não mesmo.

* * *

Hermione tentava manter-se calma, mas o desespero era evidente nos olhos amendoados e levemente avermelhados. Quando viu uma coruja negra entrar comportadamente pela janela, esqueceu de respirar por uns instantes, sentindo–se levemente zonza. Leu a carta quase convulsionando pelas lagrimas incessantes que escorriam pela face. Luna estava com ela, e a abraçou enquanto se recompunha.

- Viu amiga! Não era tão ruim... Ele vai voltar. – Disse lendo a carta que Hermione deixara cair.

- Eu achei que nunca mais veria meu filho. – Limpava o rosto sem sucesso.

- Vamos avisar os outros pra pararem de procurar, estão sem dormir.

- Faça isso Lu. Vou ficar aqui um pouco ainda. – Sorriu cansada e aliviada, releu a carta.

* * *

Estava a mais de quarenta minutos esperando no saguão do luxuoso hotel. A escadaria de mármore róseo impressionava pela suntuosidade; mas não reparava em nada, nada tinha real importância a seus olhos que a face perfeita do filho. Não sabia como ele era, mas lembrava-se nitidamente do bebe que deixou aos cuidados do pai.  
Draco desceu calmamente a escadaria, dando tempo suficiente para que a castanha notasse bem a ausência do filho.

- Malfoy, cadê meu filho?

- Esta terminando de se trocar, como você está? – Tentava manter a voz calma, ignorando a rispidez com que ela o questionara.

- Eu estou bem, só não entendo porque se mudou com meu filho. – Não queria ser tão rude, mas não conseguia fingir que a atitude do loiro não a deixou irritada.

- Desculpa você é o que do Ryan? - A olhava como uma louca.

- A mãe oras ... – falou convicta e impetuosa. Será que ele tinha problema?

- E eu o pai, portanto pare de agir como se só você se preocupasse com ele, e tivesse direitos. - Hermione ainda o olhava cética, onde ele queria chegar. O filho era dela.

- O que você quer afinal, Malfoy? – Sabia que ele não ter trazido o filho tinha algum motivo.

- Não é o que eu quero Granger, é o que você quer. O que pretende, agora que está livre. – Draco estava serio, se a castanha sabia ser altiva, ele nasceu assim.

- Por hora, apenas criar meu filho. – Falou direta.

- E onde o pai da criança se encaixa nisso? - Embora soubesse a resposta, tinha que ouvir da boca dela.

- Não se encaixa. Não é como se pudesse dar certo. Nos não somos uma família. - Realmente não queria magoá-lo, mas tinha que ser sincera.

- Então eu serei bem direto também. Eu ficarei com meu filho e você não vai tirá-lo de mim. – Olhava diretamente nos olhos castanhos, agora um tom mais claro pela pontada de dor que transpassou por eles. Era quase visível o desespero pelas palavras do loiro. Hermione o fitou desamparada.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo. – o embargo na voz só não era maior, por que ela não choraria. Não pra ele. Colocou as mãos na face e levou aos cabelos, amparando a cabeça por um tempo que pareceu longo demais para Draco, que a fitava esperando. – O que você quer então? Que eu desista dele e enlouqueça? EU ESPEREI TEMPO DEMAIS.

- Granger, eu não estou dizendo que você não possa vê-lo, só estou dizendo que não vou ficar sem ele. Fui eu quem mudou a vida para criá-lo e se você não tivesse feito besteira eu nem saberia que ele existia; por que você não teria me contado. – O tom de acusação misturava-se ao ressentimento. - Então quando você quiser ser razoável, a gente volta a conversar... – Draco virou-se para sair e passou uma das mãos impaciente pelo cabelo fino, não conseguia explicar o sentimento que nutria por aquela mulher. Vê-la fragilizada daquela maneira o fazia querer protegê-la. Não abriria mão do filho por ela, mas não podia deixá-lo sem mãe. Durante esses anos em que ela esteve presa, ele fez questão de contar a Ryan sobre ela. O pouco que sabia e que não envolvia os tempos de escola. Esses não eram agradáveis. – Vamos, ele esta esperando pra conhecê-la. - Embora a voz arrastada soasse indiferente, Hermione sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil pra ele também.

(...)

Subiram para o hotel em silencio. Confortável pra ele, que não evidenciava a contradição de sua mente. Desconfortável pra ela, que tinha milhões de perguntas sobre o filho e estava apreensiva sobre o que esperar. E se ele não a amasse?

- Ryan? - Draco chamou assim que a porta ante - sala foi aberta e um garoto loiro já corria em sua direção. Hermione ficou ao lado do loiro esperando com seu turbilhão se sentimentos explodindo. As mãos frias contrastavam com a face avermelhada. O garoto parou uns passos antes, esperando a permissão do pai para se aproximar. Não conhecia a mulher que o acompanhava. Os olhos curiosos a examinavam de cima a baixo, do mesmo modo que a castanha fazia, com a diferença que os olhos dela continham com dificuldade as lagrimas que se formavam. Hermione sorriu abertamente, sendo retribuída por outro um pouco mais tímido, porem sincero. "Ele é lindo". O pensamento um pouco alto fez o estomago de Draco revirar. Não poderia afastá-la.

- Oi Ryan, posso te dar um abraço? – Hermione agachou, ficando da altura dele. O garoto loiro, até mais do que Draco se possível, olhou para o pai confuso e esperando uma explicação.

- Essa é sua mãe filho. Eu disse que ela voltaria. - Sorriu para o filho, visualizando a compreensão no semblante do garoto; pelos olhos arregalados que exibia. Era seu filho mesmo. Ryan caminhou lentamente em direção a Hermione e passou a mão na face encharcada dela,limpando as lágrimas incessantes.

- Não chora mamãe, eu estava te esperando. - O abraço emocionado que se seguiu, fez Draco sair do local para se conter. Uma cena muito íntima e ele não podia amolecer.

(...)

- Papai, a mamãe ficará para almoçar?- Draco confirmou antes mesmo que a castanha se expressasse. Desceram para o restaurante e escolheram uma mesa num canto reservado. O loiro perguntou a Hermione o que ela queria, mas impacientando-se com a demora, pois não desgrudava os olhos do filho, pediu por todos e automaticamente quando o pedido chegou, o garoto levantou-se do colo da mãe e foi sentar-se ao lado do pai.

- Ele está aprendendo a se portar a mesa. - Draco explicou diante do olhar enciumado e inquisitivo da castanha. Hermione quase não comia, admirando a rapidez com que o seu filho aprendia, parecia o pai em miniatura. Compreendeu mesmo que contra vontade o porquê Draco não querer separar-se do filho. O orgulho na face do loiro era evidente. Amava o filho tanto quanto ela.

- Fui bem? – Ryan olhou com expectativa para a mãe.

- Como um príncipe. - Hermione sorriu ternamente e o garoto continuou a encarando. Draco sorriu de canto e dirigiu-se ao filho.

- Ela quis dizer que você se saiu muito bem. - O menino sorriu voltando para o colo da mãe, beijando-lhe a face; a deixando um tanto confusa. Foi amparada novamente por Draco.

- Não costumo usar eufemismo com ele. Ryan é inteligente de mais para perder tempo. – Quando respondeu tinha um tom de repreensão contido na voz.

- Mas ele é só uma criança! – Sorriu disfarçando a irritação. Draco nem se abalou, terminou de tomar seu licor e quando falou a convicção em sua voz demonstrava o quanto àquela resposta era óbvia.

- Uma criança mais inteligente que as normais. E me parece que você está criticando a educação que dou a meu filho? – Hermione estreitou os olhos e olhou para o filho, que observava atentamente a contida discussão.

- Querido, você não gostaria de ir buscar um sorvete? – Sorriu, tentando disfarçar o desconforto. O garoto a olhou não compreendendo novamente. "Por que no meio da conversa ela fala em sorvete?"

- Filho, sua mãe e eu precisamos conversar um instante a sós, quer que eu chame um dos elfos pra ficar com você? – Draco tinha um tom firme, porém terno. Ryan acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu para a mãe antes de sair em direção ao elfo que já o esperava.

* * *

- Mas será que a Mione não ficará zangada? - Luna indagou quando terminava de encher o último balão colorido, enfeitiçando-o para que não parasse de se mover do teto da casa.

- É claro que não, crianças adoram festas; e ela ficará radiante ao ver a animação do filho.

- Mas e se ela quiser ficar um pouco a sós com ele? - Gina franziu a testa lembrando-se disto tardiamente.

- Ela tem a vida toda pra curti-lo sozinha, não acho que se incomodará. - Rony sorriu calmamente, afastando a frustração de não haver uma festa. Parecia mas empolgado do que as crianças, enquanto flutuava uma enorme faixa com o nome de Ryan.

* * *

Hermione não conseguia esconder a frustração de ter passado tanto tempo sem o filho e não poder educá-lo. Mas como dizer isso a Malfoy?  
Draco sabia que era um excelente pai e tutor, e mesmo entendendo o lado da Castanha, não admitiria que ela o desautorizasse; afinal estavam falando do seu filho, um legítimo Malfoy.

- Malfoy! Eu não sei bem como me expressar. Eu preciso conhecer meu filho, é injusto eu não saber nada sobre ele, do que ele gosta, o que ele faz... eu preciso tê-lo comigo.

- Injusto Granger, é você imaginar que o levaria de mim. Como se eu não tivesse coração e tiraria Ryan da minha vida como um objeto. Uma bola que quando você enjoa, joga fora. Eu não sou você Granger.

- Nós ainda estamos falando de "nosso" filho? Você está me punindo por não ter ficado com você? é isso?...

- Não seja ridícula, o passado está no passado, é do presente e do futuro que estamos falando. Do presente em que você está querendo tirar meu filho de mim, e de um futuro que não existirá se você continuar com essa idéia resolver quais serão seus dias de visita. - A simples ideia disso fez o almoço revirar no estomago da castanha. Não ficaria longe do filho nem mais um dia sequer. Tinha que pensar em algo e tinha que ser agora.

- Imperium...

* * *

_"Eu poderia levantar se quisesse. Pelo menos minha vaga consciência dizia que sim. Meus olhos desfocados e meu cérebro enfeitiçado diziam e faziam outra coisa, obedecia outro comando além do meu.__Olhá-la partir, levando meu bem mais precioso; e saber que não podia ir contra sua vontade, me fez odiá-la ainda mais. Não que não a odiasse o suficiente, mas realmente estava me esforçando para não.__O que ela estava fazendo, era absurdo e ela sabia. Não conseguiria ir muito longe. Juro que tentei encontrar a justificativa do desespero para aceitar esse ato desumano, mas Granger era má, e se possível ainda mais do que eu. Jamais justificaria meus atos premeditados dizendo que eram por amor. Tudo nela era por amor.__Vingar a morte dos pais era por amor. Matar o maldito chinês foi por amor. Eu realmente odiaria que ela me amasse. __Não demorará muito até ter controle sobre minhas ações, é questão de pouco tempo. Um feitiço lançado com a varinha de outro bruxo, não tem o mesmo poder. Como fui idiota em deixar a minha na mesa, idiota em confiar nela e mais ainda em sentir pena. Ela não merece e vai pagar caro por isso."_

* * *

- Hermione Granger! Se tentar fugir será pior, há vários aurores espalhados pelo aeroporto. – A voz próxima e baixa do bruxo vestido com roupas trouxas, fez sua respiração cessar por instantes. Pegou o filho no colo e o apertou. Se o avião não tivesse atrasado, teria conseguido. Lamentava que Ryan fosse muito novo pra aparatar e ela não sabia se os poderes mágicos do garoto já haviam se manifestado.

- Mi, por que não me chamou? - Harry mantinha os olhos baixos, não conseguia acreditar que ela se metera numa encrenca ainda maior. Como auror, responsabilizou-se em levá-la para o ministério. Não a veria algemada de novo.

- Estou batendo meu recorde de atos impensados. - Sorriu um sorriso impregnado de tristeza. – Ele quer tirar meu filho, meu bebê Harry. – Os olhos cansados e amedrontados da castanha, a faziam parecer meio demente. Abraçava o filho, que dormia em seu colo, possessivamente. A mente de Harry revirava-se na idéia de deixá-la escapar, mas a deixaria ainda mais complicada e se complicaria desnecessariamente. Malfoy a encontraria de qualquer jeito.

- Nós daremos um jeito. – O moreno queria realmente acreditar nisso. Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando.

(...)

**Ministério da Magia.**

A sala clara, por vezes dispersava sua atenção da historia que o filho contava. As paredes lisas a levavam a um recente passado que doía em suas lembranças. Ficar sem seu filho por anos novamente não fazia parte de seus planos, e como não poderia tê-lo; não precisaria mais viver. Olhou para ele e sorriu, sentindo seu peito e sua nuca inflarem quando teve o sorriso retribuído. Uma criança tão perfeita e inocente. Aproximou-se dele protetoramente, quando a porta se abriu do lado oposto da sala.

- Hermione Granger? - A castanha afirmou com a cabeça, avistando um homem alto e sério. Seria corajosa como sempre foi. Sua dor não duraria muito mais.

Draco adentrou a sala em seguida, sem expressão alguma no rosto. Não a olhou e dirigiu-se diretamente para o filho, que sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Papai, você demorou muito.

- Desculpe filho, mas só pude sair agora. – Olhou de soslaio para Hermione, desviando em seguida. A castanha acompanhava cada detalhe, cada expressão do loiro. – Nós vamos para casa assim que sua mãe assinar alguns papéis.

A castanha compreendeu as ultimas palavras. Malfoy queria disfarçar para que o filho não sofresse. Não podia negar que ele era um bom pai. O rapaz que entrou primeiro na sala, tocou em seu braço; indicando para saírem. Encerrou a distancia que dera a Draco e pegou o filho no colo, abraçando apertado. Sabia que não o veria mais e queria gravar esse momento.

- Mamãe! Vamos logo. Papai disse que é só assinar os papéis. – Algumas lágrimas rolaram e ela desviou o rosto para que ele não visse. Era tão inocente pra saber que aquilo era sua despedida. – Demora papai?

- Não muito. Vamos esperá-la lá embaixo. – A castanha saiu antes de ouvir os dois.

(...)

- Senhorita Granger, mesmo o Senhor Malfoy garantindo que o feitiço foi acidental, você será processada por usar magia sem permissão. A senhorita estava ciente dos prazos quando deixou a prisão e descumpriu a lei. Sua fuga mal explicada também agrava sua situação e como a agressão foi contra o homem que não quer formalizar a acusação; nós resolvemos aceitar a proposta dele e não suspender sua liberdade.

Hermione escutava atentamente, tentando absorver as informações ao mesmo tempo em que procurava entende-las. Não conseguia processar em seu cérebro como Malfoy a defendera se deveria querer matá-la.

- E quais seriam essas condições? - O que Malfoy teria proposto.

- Na verdade, só aceitamos por que o Sr. Malfoy é um homem influente e certamente cumprirá com o combinado. Mas veja bem senhorita, isso não é permanente, e se voltar a fazer qualquer imprudência; sua liberdade será revogada sem recursos. – Hermione estava impacientando-se, ela já tinha entendido que se fizesse algo errado, seria presa novamente. – A senhorita está sob a custodia do Sr. Malfoy e em prisão domiciliar parcial, na residência permanente dele. – O queixo da castanha tremeu um pouco.

- O que quer dizer a custodia e o parcial?

- Isso quer dizer que poderá sair com a permissão do Sr. Malfoy e na companhia dele. Ele será responsável por suas ações e o que você fizer recairá sobre ele também. - O homem olhava para ela, entendendo a incredulidade de sua face e quando falou, foi com evidente descaso. – É! Não é comum alguém fazer isso, embora; tenho certeza que ele não sabe a besteira que cometeu. – Hermione virou o rosto imediatamente pra ele e se recompôs, mostrando toda sua dignidade.

- O que mais preciso saber?

- Mais nada, creio que ele está te esperando. Ah!!! Tem algo sim que preciso avisar. Se tocar em uma varinha novamente antes do termino do processo; sua passagem para prisão será imediata. - O homem sorriu e Hermione se levantou sem agradecer, com a mente fervilhando.

_" O que Malfoy pretendia com aquilo. Responsabilizar-se por ela era algo além de qualquer ato humanitário. Era além de qualquer ato de um Slytherin. Não era possível que ele alimentasse qualquer esperança por ela, esperança de ficar com ela. Cinco anos e ele não esquecera. Não podia ser isso. Na verdade a castanha desejava que não fosse. Não queria lhe dar mais essa decepção. Ela não o amava. Não amaria ninguém como homem, nunca."_

Continua...

* * *

N/A - Mil desculpas pela demora, como posto primeiro na FB e quero terminar Improvavel logo, demorei mais do que o previsto.... mas tá aí 2 cap pra me redimir rs....

Thanks pelas reviews e vlw J. pela dica, ficarei atenta as minhas proximas fic's. ( Os resumos me complicam rs)

Beijus e até...


	6. Chapter 6

_Se não fosse por Ryan me puxar pra todos os lados, me mostrando cada canto do seu mundo dentro daquela casa; o desconforto seria imensamente maior. Não que eu me importe por Malfoy não ter falado comigo desde que deixamos o ministério, mas ainda não consigo entender as intenções dele e não entender alguma coisa me incomoda imensamente._

_Ryan é tão doce que o tempo parece não passar perto dele, tão esperto e inteligente. Já estamos no terceiro álbum de fotos e meu coração da um nó angustiado cada vez que vejo tudo que perdi do meu filho. Ele mexendo um caldeirão maior que ele, Draco segurando ele sobre uma vassoura de brinquedo enfeitiçada, em todas as fotos os dois parecem estar se divertindo, sempre sorrindo e fazendo gracinhas. E cada detalhe da vida de Ryan foi documentado. Não vou chorar. Eu estou feliz por estar com meu filho e vou fazer de tudo pra continuar. Mesmo que tenha que suportar a vida nessa casa. Não é nada parecido com que planejei, mas vou agüentar._

_Essa é uma foto inusitada, Draco segurando Ryan nos ombros e eles indo em direção a uma mulher bonita de cabelos negros que balança negativamente a cabeça e depois sorri. Engraçado como ela me parece familiar. Ryan pega outro álbum numa gaveta e pula no meu colo sorrindo. O cheiro dos cabelos lisos e claros me acalma e descanso os lábios depois de um beijo terno. Ele aponta e fala como esse dia foi divertido. Como tia Pansy comprou um sorvete com cinco bolas coloridas que estralavam na boca. Não consegui evitar engasgar. Tia Pansy? Tia Pansy?_

_Sorri concordando e disfarcei minha fúria ao imaginar meu filho com aquela corja de Slytherins. Lógico que Malfoy não mudara o suficiente para manter meu bebe longe deles. Peço para Ryan pegar uma caixinha sobre a prateleira e escondo essa foto no bolso. Ela me fará lembrar o porquê não quero essa vida com ele. Que raiva._

* * *

O escritório era absurdamente Slytherin. Escuro e sofisticado. Diferente do que fizera na Mansão, deixando-a mais clara e mais arejada. Malfoy era ambíguo. Tinha uns gostos estranhos. Bati duas vezes e não obtive resposta. Pensei que talvez estivesse dormindo? Tinha que falar com ele e colocar as coisas às claras. Saber por que ele me defendeu e o que quer de mim. Por isso entrei. Só por isso.

- Espero que não seja essa educação que você queira dar ao Ryan. Entrar sem ser autorizada é inaceitável Granger. – Engoli com dificuldade, tentando amenizar o rubor no meu rosto.

- Desculpe Malfoy, é que como você não respondeu; pensei...

- Se eu não autorizei é por que não queria ser incomodado.  
_"Continua arrogante como sempre, quem ele pensa que é? Mas vai ouvir."_

- Não é por que estou na sua casa que você vai me tratar assim Malfoy. Eu pedi desculpas.

- Na minha casa, sobre minha tutela e seguindo as minhas ordens não é?  
_"Só me faltava essa agora. Agüentar a cara de deboche desse loiro aguado. Sabia que tudo isso tinha um propósito maior. O de me infernizar."_

- Escuta aqui...

- Escuta você Granger? –_ Mal educado duma figa_. – Eu sei que pareceu estranho o que eu fiz e isso pode ter te dado uma idéia equivocada sobre meus motivos. - _Ergui a sobrancelha evidenciando que pareceu mesmo._ – Mas qualquer um na minha situação faria o mesmo. – _Agora minha cara era de incredulidade. Ninguém faria isso e ele sabe._ – Eu disse a meu filho durante mais de dois anos que sua mãe estava se curando de uma enfermidade e que voltaria. Quando você volta, toda cheia de autoridade e faz uma cagada maior ainda; o que queria que eu dissesse á ele. "Olha Ryan, sua mãe veio te visitar, mas não vai ficar por que é uma imbecil que tentou te seqüestrar?" –_ Meu queixo despencou alguns centímetros. Vi que estava nervoso por não parar de jogar os cabelos finos pra traz e quando voltou a falar, extinguindo meu silencio; foi para acabar de vez comigo_. – Eu sinceramente não sei o que você quer para ele, mas sinceramente Granger; espero que não seja nada pra fazê-lo sofrer; por que tenha certeza que não vou permitir.

- Você está louco. – _O que dizer? Meu coração doía e meu queixo tremia levemente, anunciando o choro que eu tentava conter. Tinha que me defender. Era absurdo insinuar que eu almeje fazer meu bebe sofrer. É absurdo_. – Como você tem coragem, seu filho da mãe metido; de insinuar que quero machucar meu filho. Tudo que eu fiz foi por ele. Eu sobrevivi todos esses anos, apenas para ter a chance de vê-lo e dizer o quanto eu o amo. Cada minuto, cada segundo naquele lugar era sonhando com isso. E agora vem um filho da puta me dizer que quero fazê-lo sofrer? Eu te odeio Malfoy. – _Todo o meu corpo tremia agora e minha vontade era avançar sobre ele e furar aqueles malditos olhos vítreos que me encaravam com indiferença. Não queria me exaltar dessa maneira. Sei de dei motivos para tal, mas se é pra esse maldito ficar me jogando na cara o que fiz, não vai dar certo. Não mesmo._

- Você é quem escolhe Granger? Viver aqui e respeitar as regras básicas de conduta. O que, diga-se de passagem; é o mínimo da boa educação. Ou voltar pra prisão. Eu fiz a minha escolha, quando decidi ajudar a mãe do meu filho. Faça a sua.  
_"Ainda quer bancar o santo. Que ódio. Minha cabeça está latejando. Eu queria dizer algo que o calasse, mas não consigo raciocinar direito. No fundo esse idiota está certo. Mas está errado também. Não saí da cadeia para ser sua prisioneira."_

- Eu não saí da cadeia, para ser sua prisioneira Malfoy. – _Meus dentes quase doem de tão cerrados_.

- Merlin é testemunha que não quero isso Granger. Só faça as coisas certas dessa vez. Nem todo mundo tem uma segunda chance.  
_"Merda. Devia ter ficado calada. Ele agora é o Santo Malfoy e tenho que aprender a lidar com isso. Virei e me retirei, já que ele não estava me dando mais atenção. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento. Inda bem que Ryan já está dormindo. Não quero que me veja assim."_

_._

_._

O dia estava claro, embora não fizesse calor. Ryan desceu para o desjejum com um sorriso enorme, quando avistou os pais na sala o esperando. Cumprimentou o loiro, beijando o rosto e seguiu para Hermione, repetindo o gesto e sentando muito próximo a ela.

- Papai, podemos ir ao parque hoje? Quero que as pessoas vejam minha mãe. – Draco o olhou ternamente.

- Hoje não Ryan, tenho um compromisso e não posso adiá-lo. - Hermione queria mandá-lo a merda, pois sabia que era uma desculpa pra não ser visto com ela.

- Então vamos Mamãe? – Não sabia o que responder e nem precisou.

- Sua mãe não pode sair sozinha, filho. – O coração da castanha apertou e ela tremeu as mãos, derrubando um pouco do suco que levava a boca. Ele não podia contar. – Está vendo. Ela ainda não se restabeleceu completamente. Precisa descansar. No final de semana pensaremos nisso, está bem? – Draco falava olhando diretamente para ele. Para que o filho compreendesse.

- Simmmmmmmmm. – Ryan vibrou, demonstrando a felicidade e ignorando o rolar de olhos que Draco fez. Antevia que toda a educação contida que lhe dava, estava com os dias contados.

- Ahn! Malfoy. Será que poderíamos ir a minha casa para pegar algumas coisas que Harry e Rony deixaram pra mim? – Draco nada disse, apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Hermione virou-se para o Filho. – Eu tenho um presente pra você querido. Um não. Quatro. Um por cada ano de sua vida. – Ryan sorriu. Ganharia outro presente da mãe. Adorava os presentes que ela lhe dava em todos os aniversários e natais. Todo ano. E Draco escrevia um cartão diferente em todos eles e assinava. 'Com amor, mamãe'. – Será o primeiro presente que te dou. – Sorriu melancólica e seu peito inflou. Nostalgia. Ansiou tanto por entregar os presentes que provavelmente os embrulhos estavam manchados das lagrimas.

- Ah mamãe, eu gostei de todos os presentes que você me mandou. – Olhou instantaneamente para Malfoy que a encarava. Raiva ou constrangimento? Era difícil decifrar os olhos cinzentos.

- Mas esse será o primeiro que ela te entregará pessoalmente. – Formulou rápido uma desculpa. Malfoy era rápido. A castanha tentava compreender por que ele fazia isso. Por que fazia isso por ela.

- É, isso é. Então quando vamos papai. Hoje? – Ryan era muito mais rápido.

- Eu acredito que já tenha deixado isso claro pra você mocinho. – Ryan olhou para a Mãe e abriu um sorriso lindo. De canto de boca e levemente torto. Pareceu por um momento que ele tinha a exata noção do que tentara fazer, mas Merlim; ele tem apenas quatro anos. Uma replica aperfeiçoada de Malfoy.

(...)

O tempo parecia brincar com a castanha. Ficava o dia todo com o filho e tinha tanta ânsia de saber mais, e desvendar mais e participar mais da vida dele, que o mundo não girava em sua orbita normal. Não se cansava e aproveitava cada minuto. No entanto a semana passou tão depressa que quando levantou, antes de todos como sempre; no sábado de manhã, estranhou seu filho descer as escadas alarmado.

- Mamãe, você ainda não está pronta? Já acordei o papai e ele está descendo. – Hermione levou a mão à testa e voltou correndo para buscar suas coisas e mandar uma carta que guardara a semana toda.

(...)

O dia ensolarado combinava com a felicidade dela. Não conhecera dia mais feliz e nem lugar mais perfeito. Não pode por um curto espaço de tempo, deixar de imaginar se aquele parque era o mesmo que vira na foto e se o filho divertira-se tanto com a "tia" Pansy.  
Saiu do devaneio quando Malfoy a perguntou se gostaria de ir para a casa dela. O coração falhou uma batida.

- Quero comprar um sorvete antes. – Seis bolas coloridas tentavam manter-se em cima da casquinha crocante. Os olhos de Ryan brilhavam em expectativa. Dissera varias vezes que aquele era o maior sorvete que já vira e que a mãe era a melhor do mundo. O dia não poderia ser mais perfeito.

(...)

- Bonita a casa Granger. – Estava impressionado. Era ampla e meticulosamente planejada para crianças. Um pouco trouxa demais para Draco, mas era bonita. Hermione não tivera tempo de apreciá-la e estava tão impressionada quanto ele. Rony e Harry eram queridos mesmo.

- _**SURPRESAAAA**_!!! – Varias vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos dos loiros estavam arregalados e o sorriso da castanha quase doía; tamanha felicidade que sentia em rever os amigos. Ryan logo sorriu ao ver que era uma festa e Draco se aproximou da castanha e sussurrou com dentes cerrados.

- Não vou acabar com essa palhaçada pelo Ryan, mas acertaremos em casa. – Hermione o olhou indignada, mas nada falou. Draco sussurrou algo para o filho e saiu sem se despedir.

Harry olhou para Hermione que levantou os ombros e olhou para Rony que fez uma cara engraçada e os três gargalharam. Velhos tempos. E a festa estava linda. E o dia não poderia ser mais perfeito.  
Ryan era o centro das atenções e Hermione rolou os olhos quando Rony comparou o quanto o filho era parecido com Draco por estar adorando isso.

- Ryan, venha abrir seus presentes. – O entusiasmo reluzia nos olhos amendoados. Tanto que nem se deu conta que estava entardecendo. – Um por cada aniversario. Abra.

O garoto louro abriu o primeiro embrulho e sorriu divertido. Abriu o segundo e olhou para a mãe curioso. Todos na sala estavam ansiosos. Harry comprara exatamente o que a amiga pedira. Ela fora tão categórica em dizer que sabia o que daria em cada ano da vida do filho, que ele se desdobrou para achar os livros trouxas.

- Mamãe, esses eu ainda tenho. Papai os lê sempre para mim. – Não percebeu a palidez da mãe e continuou abrindo, porem sabendo o que continha os outros dois. Era os mesmos presentes que ela lhe mandava, só que novos. O pai disse algo sobre ela entregar pessoalmente. Devia ser essa a surpresa. A mãe era tão doce.  
Quanto mais rápido compreendia, menos entendia como e detestava Malfoy. O que mais ele roubara dela?  
Ninguém entendera nada. Luna que nunca fora muito centrada também aderiu ao silencio constrangedor. Ryan juntava seus presentes feliz por ter ganho da própria mãe e correu para abraçá-la, agradecendo e dizendo que esses seriam os preferidos agora. Não o deixou ver que estava chorando e Gina tratou de tira-lo da sala para mostrar o balanço no jardim.

- Que droga. – Sentou no chão aos prantos, sendo amparada pelos amigos que não entendiam o que acontecera ali. Juntava os papeis de presente quase convulsionando pelas lagrimas insistentes. Rony não suportou a agonia e perguntou o que foi que todos perderam. – Malfoy entrega um presente com meu nome em cada data importante para meu filho. Ele o educa perfeitamente. – Assuou o nariz e esperou um pouco. A voz embargada dificultava a compreensão. – Faz a vida dele ser perfeita. Pra que ele precisa de mim? – Voltou a chorar. Harry a ergueu e a acomodou no sofá amplo. Era angustiante vê-la daquela maneira. – Eu planejei cada detalhe. Eu programei todos os primeiros anos da vida dele e agora olha pra mim. Não tenho controle nem da minha vida. – O rosto pálido tinha manchas avermelhadas agora e os olhos injetados, projetavam toda a angustia que sentia. – Não tenho nada, nem bruxa mais eu sou. – Amparou a cabeça entre as mãos e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Eu quero minha vida de volta. Eu quero de volta.

- Mione, Ryan disse que o pai está vindo buscá-los. – Gina falou baixo vendo o clima tenso em que todos estavam e a castanha em prantos.

- Eu estou bem. – Colocou-se de pé, arrumando a roupa e limpando o rosto com as mãos. – Eu estou bem. – Tentava sorrir e o sorriso parecia meio fora de foco. Não combinava com o rosto inchado e vermelho. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Me desculpem por isso. A festa estava linda. – Sentia-se envergonhada pelo momento de fraqueza. Começou a arrumar as almofadas do sofá.

- Mione. – A castanha olhou para Harry. – Nós arrumaremos tudo. Não se preocupe. – Ryan entrou na sala e foi direto para o colo da mãe. Estava cansado. Gina fez um feitiço para amenizar o inchaço no rosto da castanha e logo Malfoy entrou. Esquadrinhou a cena sem expressão. – Malfoy eu poderia falar com você um instante, antes de partirem?

- Não Potter, outro dia talvez. Meu filho tem que descansar. – Olhou para Hermione severamente. Não era horas de uma criança estar numa "festa". Harry não insistiu. Não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Conversaria com ela primeiro e depois tomaria alguma providencia.

Hermione despediu-se e saiu, encontrando Malfoy com o filho dormindo na carruagem. Entrou e falou baixo para não acordar-lo.

- Malfoy, que diabo você fez para...

- Em casa Granger. – Falou taxativo e enfrentava o olhar furioso da garota. Virou o rosto para janela e não voltou a olhá-lo. Seu ódio era palpável e isso não ficaria barato. Não mesmo.

* * *

Draco desceu uma hora depois. Colocou Ryan na cama, tomou banho calmamente e encontrou-a na sala. Mesmo sofá, mesmo semblante, mesma ira.

- Pronto Granger. Diga o que quer, porém já aviso que esta é a única conversa que teremos sobre o passado. – Sentou defronte e passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos, os deixando para traz e a encarando em seguida.

Teve uma hora para questionar-se e avaliar o quanto estava certa ou não. Pouco tempo para formular o que martelava em seu cérebro.

- Como você sabia o que eu daria a meu filho? – Não queria perguntar coisas irrelevantes com tantas outras que precisava saber. Mas também precisava entender do que ele era capaz e por que.

- Entenda uma coisa Granger. Nada do que fiz ou faço é pra te prejudicar. Acho que isso não tem importância.

- Tem pra mim. Como? – Tentava permanecer calma.

- Tenho meios de conseguir o que quero. – Falou displicente, deslizando um pouco no sofá e cruzando os braços numa atitude desafiadora. Parecia pensar se contava ou não. Hermione sustentava o olhar esperando. – Quando você foi presa, contratei o carcereiro que cuidava do seu setor. – Avaliou a castanha diante de sua confidencia, mas ela não esboçava expressão. – Sei cada passo que deu durante os quatro anos que ficou lá. Sei o que comeu. O que bebeu. O que pensou. Em quem pensou. – A voz se tornara mais baixa.

- Você é doente. Isso é loucura. – Os olhos arregalados estampavam sua incredulidade.

- Espera aí, eu precisava saber o que fazer Granger. Você me deixou com uma bomba nas mãos e saiu fora esqueceu?

- Não saí por que quis, não venha me culpar por isso.

- Não importa. Um dia eu acordo da minha confortável vida bem sucedida, e vou dormir com um bebe recém nascido que acabara de saber que era o pai. Como acha que fiquei? Ainda com a responsabilidade de protegê-lo de sei lá quem. Você é a problemática aqui. – Bufou indignado.

- Ok Malfoy, acho que não começamos bem e não quero brigar. O que mais. O que mais eu deveria saber.

- Não acho mesmo que importe o que passou. Você deveria pensar daqui pra frente, mas quanto aos presentes eu mandava em seu nome por que Ryan sentia falta de você e queria que fosse real sua presença. Meu contratado vasculhava sua meticulosa cabeça às vezes e me dizia o que você gostaria de dar se estivesse livre. – Balançou a cabeça indignada.

- Como pode me acusar de mal educada. Você não tem escrúpulos.

- O que fiz está feito, como o que você fez não tem concerto. Mas não passo meu tempo te julgando Granger. Você fez o que achava certo e se deu mal no fim, eu também fiz o que achei certo e seu filho te ama do mesmo modo que me ama. Eu acho que você não sabe o que é ter escrúpulos.

- Malfoy isso esta muito difícil pra mim.

- Pois não acho. Não estou te pedindo nada de absurdo Granger, apenas que não cometa besteiras. Por exemplo, uma festa sem me avisar. – O acido nas palavras era cortante.

- Merlin, não posso fazer uma surpresa pra meu filho?

- Ou você é burra ou se faz. Você matou o filho de um homem muito influente Granger e você sabia disso quando se envolveu na sua vingança particular. Acontece que agora não é sua vida apenas. Ou você acha que ele não descobriria que você é bruxa. – Estava cansado e não queria entrar nesse assunto, inda mais olhando pra ela e vendo a perplexidade estampada. Abriu a boca pra falar, mas só saia murmúrios.

- Não é possível. Como???

- As coisas não são tão difíceis, apenas não cometo imprudências. – Ela o olhou sem entender. – Não saio com Ryan sem monitoramento. Os lugares que vamos são protegidos horas antes e mantenho pessoas que trabalham pra mim e pra eles ao mesmo tempo. Meu filho é minha prioridade Granger, então se quiser se expor; faça sozinha.

Não tinha mais o que falar. Estava amedrontada, confusa e desconcertada. Não imaginava que deixara tanto transtorno ao loiro. Nada disso fazia parte de suas preocupações por que fora tirada do eixo perfeito que vivia no Havaí e jogada semanas depois numa cela solitária. Cada minuto que passava ali dentro era projetando seu futuro perfeito com seu filho antes de toda essa desfaçatez. Não existia vingança, nem chinês, nem passado, nem Malfoy. Apenas ela e o filho. Não fazia idéia de toda bagunça que deixara. Do perigo que seu filho correria se eles descobrissem onde ela está.

Malfoy levantou e esperou que ela questionasse, mas como ela estava absorta nos próprios pensamentos; deu a discussão por encerrada e retirou-se. A maquina cerebral da castanha formulava dezenas de conclusões simultaneamente, e a que mais a incomodava no momento era a de que a probabilidade de Malfoy tê-la trazido pra sua casa era a de protegê-la também. Isso a deixava com uma divida ainda maior, e isso incomodava demais...


	7. Chapter 7

- Você irá, não é mamãe? – Saiu da dispersão em que se encontrava a manhã toda. Não prestara atenção ao que o filho dissera. Tomava café mecanicamente, ainda pensando na noite anterior. Draco olhou debochado, esperando pela resposta que ele sabia que ela não tinha entendido. Ryan esperava a resposta com expectativa. Como poderia negar-lhe algo.

- Claro, claro que sim querido. – Ryan gritou um "que bom" e olhou para o pai que encarava a castanha e balançava negativamente a cabeça. Hermione engoliu seco. O que será que tinha prometido. Draco empurrou o pergaminho e esperou que ela pegasse. Desdobrou lentamente, rogando que não tivesse feito besteira.

"**Hogwarts convoca os pais de Ryan Malfoy (Estudante convidado a estudar nesta instituição ao completar a idade iniciatória) para apresentação e seqüencialmente o baile de Inverno dos ex-alunos ..."**

Nem leu o resto, olhava aflita para o loiro. Estava com medo de tudo. Não podia sair e deixar o filho sozinho. Quem cuidaria dele? Draco fez uma careta indignado e disse baixo e irritado.

- Você deveria aprender a fechar sua mente Granger. – Ela o olhou perdida. Não diria o quanto ela era idiota ao achar que ele não podia proteger o filho, na frente do mesmo. Se controlou. - Filho, sua tutora está chegando, vá se arrumar. – Ryan obedeceu mesmo a contragosto. Já haviam discutido isso mais cedo. - Não passe essa insegurança a ele. Nada vai acontecer. E preste atenção antes de _prometer coisas_. – Fez uma careta quando ele se virou pra sair. Ainda tinha um mês.

.

.

Hermione se adequou rápido a rotina do filho. Horários e educação rigorosa, porém aceitáveis. Draco não sobrecarregava, ainda que Hermione não colocasse mais nenhum obstáculo e nem discordava mais de nada. Ryan gostava de estudar como ela e para facilitar, Draco passava a maior parte da semana fora. Duas viagens consecutivas o deixara fora quase três semanas. Corujas chegavam todos os dias para o filho e uma ou outra para ela. Estava tão feliz que até pediu para receber os amigos. Draco autorizou uma semana após o pedido e salientou que Ryan precisava dormir cedo.

Pediu em segredo a Harry que investigasse junto ao ministério Chinês algo sobre o caso e os convenceu de que estava bem. No fundo estava bem. No fundo agradecia por ter uma segunda chance. No fundo agradecia a Draco.

.

.

A barriga doía. Não conseguia segurar o riso por seu filho estar indignado por ela não limpar suas roupas no jardim. Todos iriam vê-lo sujo de lama e mesmo que ela insistisse que toda criança se sujava, ele não se convencera. Entraram apressados, quando se depararam com a mulher na sala. Os cabelos imaculadamente negros e longos fizeram Hermione engolir com dificuldade. Apenas um nome lhe vinha á mente e não queria que fosse. Não hoje.

- Ling?

A Chinesa virou-se e sorriu para o dono da voz infantil que a indagava. Ryan a olhou sobressaltado e soltou a mão da mãe, subindo as escadas desenfreado; deixando as duas sem entender. Hermione a cumprimentou sem jeito e replicou que veria o que houve com o filho.

Mal subiu alguns degraus e Ryan já voltava com roupas limpas. Voltaram para sala e ele abraçou a garota que não parecia ter mais de dezoito anos.

- Como você cresceu Ryan. Quase um palmo fechado. – A chinesa o olhou divertida, diante da indignação dele.

- Aberto. – Ele falou com os dentinhos cerrados, fazendo as duas rirem. Antes que Hermione perguntasse, Ryan disse que Ling trabalhava com seu pai e a castanha se perguntou mentalmente se ela era a tal informante que o loiro comentara. Também queria saber e sabia que Draco não lhe contaria mais nada. Teria que tentar arrancar dela de algum jeito.

- Trabalha com Malfoy há muito tempo? – Simpatia sempre ajudava.

- Sim. Bem antes deste "_palmo_" nascer. – Ryan estreitou os olhos, e antes que Hermione pudesse continuar, ele retrucou simplório.

- Ling, meu pai está viajando. Você vai esperá-lo? – Ling sorriu e Hermione tentou sorrir também. Os empregados de Draco se hospedavam ali, ou somente as mulheres?

A chinesa olhou no relógio de griffe que ostentava no braço e contou mentalmente antes de piscar para o garoto e se virar para porta.

- Pronto. – Falou marota.

Draco entrou pela porta da mansão e se encaminhou diretamente para o filho, que pulou em seu colo o felicitando. Ling sorriu e levantou. Hermione repetiu o gesto e observava a cena incomodada. Pareciam tão cúmplices. Essa garota conhecia Malfoy tão bem assim? Não entendeu a irritação crescente em seu peito.

Malfoy pôs o filho no chão e fez uma reverencia, cumprimentando Ling. Disse um olá a Hermione, perguntando se estava bem e comunicando que não almoçaria com eles. Encaminhou-se com Ling ao escritório e por lá ficou.

Ryan a puxava insistentemente para ir com ele abrir os presentes que o pai sempre trazia quando ficava muito tempo fora e não teve outra opção senão ir, contrariando seu desejo de escutar a conversa de alguma forma.

(...)

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, embora a castanha estivesse frustrada pela chinesa não estar presente.

- Ela não voltara para dormir? – Hermione perguntou displicente, ainda olhando para o prato.

- O quê? – Draco parou o garfo antes de chegar à boca.

- Sua amiga. – O encarou.

- Ling não é minha amiga, é minha funcionária. – Balançou levemente a cabeça, pensando o porquê de estar se justificando. Hermione deu de ombros, voltando a comer. Ryan observava de um a outro com admiração. Adorava vê-los conversando.

- Bem intima sua amiga, não é? – Draco engasgou dessa vez. Pediu ao elfo que trocasse o guardanapo enquanto tentava se controlar. Antes de responder a tamanho absurdo Ryan interrompeu.

.

- Papai, adorei meus presentes. – Draco sorriu para o filho. – Mas cadê o da mamãe?

De vermelho incandescente, a face do loiro tornou-se pálida no mesmo momento e Hermione o olhou questionadora, como ele fez com o assunto do baile. Adorou vê-lo sem graça.

- Não precisa filho, seu pai estava muito ocupado. – Ela exibiu uma cara de inocente, divertindo-se imensamente com a situação.

- Mas papai teve tempo de comprar os meus, então também teve tempo de comprar o seu. Não é papai? – Draco engoliu seco.

- Foi Draco? Você me comprou um presente?- Sorriu para ele, tão dissimulada que um brilho diabólico passou pelos olhos acinzentados. Então ela estava se divertindo.

- Comprei sim, mas é uma surpresa para o baile. – Falou e olhou para o filho, que sorriu e se contentou. A castanha não.

- Oh sim. Deve estar personalizando ou... – Sorriu, dando de ombros numa pose de conformismo. Draco estreitou os olhos. Então ela o estava desafiando a contar a verdade?

- Mas se você prefere estragar a surpresa. – Draco retirou uma caixa de veludo negro de dentro do terno e colocou na mesa. Esperou os elfos retirarem a louça e empurrou a caixa para ela. O sorriso dele se ampliava com a cara de perplexa que ela estava.

Ficou imóvel desde que ele mostrara a caixa. Queria desafiá-lo e não receber um presente. Não podia aceitar.

- Abre mamãe. – Hermione sentiu o pescoço estalar ao encarar o filho que por instantes esqueceu que estava ali. Alias onde ela estava mesmo?

As mãos tremiam e o percurso que ela fez até o centro da mesa para pegar a caixa, pareceu enorme mediante sua lentidão. Draco mantinha um sorriso de canto vitorioso. A face da castanha queimou quando ela finalmente abriu.

- Mas, mas... É lindo! – Estava boquiaberta. Ryan se esticou para olhar o cordão grosso dourado com um pingente redondo, cravado com uma perfeita e enorme pedra vermelha. – Eu não posso aceitar.

Ryan arregalou os olhos e Draco a olhou zangado.

- Mas mamãe... – Draco interrompeu, vendo a tristeza do filho.

- Ela está brincando filho. Eu comprei pra ela e ela já aceitou. – Encarou fixamente a face rubra da castanha, deixando claro que se tivesse alguma coisa pra se opor; que não fizesse ali. – Agora abra ele.

Hermione sorriu desconcertada para o filho e abriu o pingente, que de um dos lados encontrava-se um foto do filho. Ela ficou deslumbrada. A jóia era linda, pena que teria que devolver. Não queria presentes de Malfoy. Ryan vibrou.

- Agora mamãe, você tem que colocar uma foto do papai do outro lado. – Hermione engoliu seco e Draco pigarreou.

- É querido, é sim. – Sorriu e voltou a olhar a foto enfeitiçada do filho que lhe sorria lindamente.

Devolveria o presente assim que ficassem sozinhos. Se fosse para ganhar um presente, então que fosse sua liberdade. Malfoy gostando ou não saberia disso. E saberia hoje.

(...)

.

Mais um beijo de boa noite e tinha a clara suspeita que o filho acordasse, sorriu do próprio pensamento e acomodou novamente a coberta embaixo do queixo do menino loiro; como se um único espaço pudesse congelá-lo durante a noite. Como se ainda fosse uma muglee aos nove anos e não soubesse que morava numa mansão enfeitiçada com sistema de calefação. Sempre se desnorteava perto do filho e o protegia como se fosse o Ser mais frágil do mundo, o que certamente não gozaria da aprovação do pai. Desceu para sala principal apressada após mais um ultimo beijo de boa noite, pois tinha que devolver o colar que pendia no seu pescoço. Embora ostensivo e obviamente uma jóia cara e para ocasiões especiais, não queria tira-lo. Parecia realmente especial. Mas devolveria assim mesmo e compraria um para usar amanha a noite. Devolveria agora.

* * *

.

-Mamãe, eu gostei da escola.

- Gostou? E posso saber como. – Falou divertida enquanto murmurava um feitiço para prender ligeiramente os cabelos. Sentia-se tão normal. Tão feliz.

- Papai me levou lá e eu vi todo ele. – Falou com expectativa. Uma pequena sombra de tristeza cruzou o olhar da castanha e ela tratou de desfazê-la logo, ao menos na frente do filho. O que Draco não teria feito ainda?

- Então é por isso que está tão entusiasmado pra que eu vá lá hoje? – Sorriu com a afirmação do filho. Faria tudo o que ele quisesse. Sempre.

(...)

Disfarçou a admiração ao deparar-se com Malfoy absurdamente bonito a esperando. Não que não o achasse um homem atraente, afinal tiveram um quase romance, mas aquilo era desconcertante. O terno impecavelmente preto e caro, contrastava com a palidez da pele e remetia a requinte e sofisticação. Sua presença imponente e perfeita diminuía qualquer uma ao seu lado. Agradeceu intimamente por não ser ela sua acompanhante, pobre da moça. Tentou soar indiferente.

- E sua acompanhante Malfoy? – A encarou de cima a baixo, fazendo um sorriso presunçoso aparecer nos lábios femininos.

- Nos encontraremos lá, te levarei até o castelo. E a propósito você está muito bonita. – Emendou enquanto se virava pra abrir a porta. Hermione agradeceu de verdade. Senti-se bonita com seu vestido longo e vermelho. Fazia tempo que não usava aquela cor e por menos que se permitisse recordar aquela época, não podia negar o quanto o vermelho a fazia se sentir poderosa e dona de si. Precisava disso essa noite. Confiança.

(...)

Harry e Rony a esperavam na entrada. Fizeram questão de chegar mais cedo, acomodarem-se com suas esposas; apenas para entrarem novamente com a amiga. Draco cumprimentou formalmente e se retirou em seguida. Os três sentiam-se tão felizes que não se cabiam em si. Estavam de volta a época mais feliz de suas vidas. Onde os três eram um e se amavam. Como hoje.

Uma nostalgia radiante acometeu-se dentro dela. As luzes, o cheiro, as conversas, tudo lhe trazia sensações maravilhosas e por alguns minutos perdeu-se deslumbrada. Harry apertou seu braço indicando a mesa e deu-se conta dos rostos conhecidos a sua volta. Rostos do passado, mas de um passado feliz. Abraçou Gina tão apertado que parecia que não a via a anos.

- Deixe uma parte do abraço pra mim? – Queixou-se Luna que foi retribuída com tamanha empolgação. As três sentaram juntas, sobre o protesto dos maridos que decidiram buscar bebidas.

- Hermione Jane Granger, que colar lindo é esse? – Colocou instintivamente a mão sobre a pedra e sorriu.

- É lindo não? Foi um presente. – Baixou a voz e contou um pouco encabulada. – Do Malfoy. – Luna assobiou. Hermione relembrou imediatamente a noite anterior quando foi devolvê-lo e sua face enrubesceu mais. – É encantado.

- Eu estou encantada. – As três riram da espontaneidade da ruiva.

- Não é isso. – Abriu a pedra e ambas as amigas visualizaram a foto de Ryan dormindo serenamente. – Ele mostra como ele está no momento. Se está triste, com dor, feliz. Não tive como recusar.

- E por que recusaria? – A loira exclamou curiosa.

- Não quero que ele me de coisas. Não quero nada dele a não ser minha liberdade. – Olhou em volta discretamente procurando-o. As amigas não disseram nada diante da exasperação da castanha. Não era o momento de concordar ou discordar. Mudaram de assunto.

Falaram sobre banalidades, sobre o passado ali e algumas outras coisas até os meninos voltarem. Rony fez questão de relembrar assuntos que por vezes deixavam Hermione sem graça, pra logo depois caírem na risada. Alguns amigos passaram pela mesa para cumprimentá-la e praticamente todos estavam deslumbrados em como o tempo a fizera bem.

Virou-se retribuindo um aceno de uma moça que não se lembrava o nome, quando o loiro apareceu em seu campo de visão. Estava tão absorto numa conversa que parecia se divertindo tanto. Parecia tão inusitada aquela cena que se perdeu um tempo olhando. Malfoy rindo. Aquilo não combinava com os sentimentos que nutria por ele. Na verdade nunca conseguiu desfazer-se do garoto mimado e detestável da época da escola. Era uma sensação tão enraizada que não combinava nem um pouco com o que via agora. E isso muito menos. Quem era aquela? Estreitou os olhos. Agora estaria certa. Morena, cabelos lisos, rindo escandalosamente e o tocando toda hora só podia ser uma pessoa. Sabia que era ela, só não entendia por que a detestava. Sabia sim. "Tia" Pansy.

E com todos esses abraços e roçarem era muito mais que simples tia. Malfoy retribuía e falava em seu ouvido algumas vezes, mas estranhamente não pareciam um casal. Hermione desviou a vista e se concentrou em sua mesa, porém por um tempo relativamente curto. Olhou de novo e dessa vez seus olhos cruzaram com os da morena, insinuando muito mais do que gostaria. Draco olhou em seguida com um sorriso atrevido no rosto, atraindo a atenção de sua acompanhante para ele e desviando do olhar da castanha. Que atrevimento. Hermione bufou irritada. Quem ele pensa que é para ignorá-la? É ela quem não quer nada. Indignou-se.

(...)

.

- Mione, lembra do Michael Connover? Estudou conosco no Quarto ano e depois foi transferido. – Hermione forçou-se a encará-lo e sorriu assentindo. Lembrava-se do nome, mas não que ele era tão bonito. Começaram um assunto interessante, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la parar de olhar na direção do loiro. Connover levantou.

- Já percebi que quer dançar. Esta encantada com a pista. – Estendeu a mão, convidando-a com um sorriso genuíno na face. O rosto da castanha por um momento tinha manchas vermelhas até no pescoço. Olhou constrangida pra Rony com esperança que o amigo por alguma razão estive com o rosto vermelho Também. Só para encontrar um apoio moral diante da sua vergonha.

Retribuiu o sorriso e levantou-se para dançar. Não tinha escolha.

Dançaram algumas musicas e descobriu-se gostando verdadeiramente. Além de gentil, era divertido; fazendo-a rir varias vezes. Quando ele a girou ao som de uma musica agitada, deparou-se com o maldito casal animado. Merlin, ele a estava ignorando mesmo? Dançou ainda mais animada e mesmo assim Draco não a olhou um só minuto. Maldição de loiro arrogante. E o que mais irritava era o fato de não parecer que ele fazia de propósito, apenas que estava divertindo-se demais e se esqueceu que ela estava ali. Voltou para mesa sentindo-se cansada.

- Dancei demais. – Gina lhe ofereceu um copo e tomou de um gole só, engasgando imediatamente. – Gina?

- Oh Mi, desculpa. – A ruiva engoliu a risada. – Esqueci de avisar. – Completou com cara de inocente. Hermione sorriu embora sentisse o estomago esquentar. Firewisky não era tão leve assim. Continuou na cerveja amanteigada.

- Gostaria de marcar um sorvete um outro dia Hermione, se não parecer muito atrevimento. – O moreno de sorriso fácil pareceu um pouco tímido ao perguntar. Hermione achou encantador.

- Oh Michael, não sei se poderei. – Não podia.

- Ah desculpe. Esqueci-me de sua situação. – Hermione levantou uma das sobrancelhas e os casais da mesa voltaram-lhes suas atenções.

- Que situação Michael?

- Você esteve presa não esteve? Não deve poder sair por aí... – Hermione engoliu uma mistura de raiva, lagrimas e vomito. Nem o imenso constrangimento que fez o rapaz nem terminar a frase quando percebeu o deslize a fez sentir pena dele. Rony instintivamnte interviu para piorar a situação.

- Não tem nada a ver. É que ela não sai com qualquer um que a convida. – Michael o encarou e a furiosidade nos olhos azuis lhe avisaram que era hora de sair da mesa. Harry fechou os punhos e não respondeu quando o rapaz se despediu dizendo que iria cumprimentar uns amigos.

- Não precisava Rony, eu poderia ter respondido. – Olhou para uns quatro objetos repetidamente, tentando frear o fluxo de água no canal lacrimal.

- Falei muita idiotice impensada na adolescência Mione, e aprendi que um homem tem que saber quando ficar quieto. Da próxima vez Connover não se esquecerá disso. – Falou e lhe sorriu ternamente. Não era mais o insensível de antigamente e Hermione sentiu seu coração amenizar. Sorriu agradecendo silenciosamente a ele e tentou relaxar. Passaria por isso muitas vezes ainda, mas começou a desejar imensamente ir embora. Sua noite tinha acabado de qualquer jeito.

(...)

.

- Malfoy, posso lhe falar um instante? – Draco virou-se.

- Claro, lembra de Pansy? Blaise? – A questionou, demonstrando que estava sendo mal educada em não cumprimentá-los.

- Como vão? É rápido Malfoy. – Respondeu no geral mal os olhando e voltou-se para o loiro. Draco rolou os olhos e a acompanhou uns passos.

- Você ainda vai demorar? Estou cansada e gostaria de ir então se Harry pudesse me levar...

- Eu vou te levar, me de uns minutos.

- Se não quiser...

- Uns minutos Granger.

(...)

A carruagem trepidou um pouco.

- O que foi? Não disse uma palavra desde que saímos, não gostou do baile? – Disse entediado com o silencio entre eles.

- Não como você parece ter gostado. – Replicou azeda.

- Por Merlim Granger, como você é chata.

- É mesmo? Engraçado que antes de encontrar sua amiguinha eu não era. – o loiro tentou assimilar do que ela estava falando. Não era possível.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você esta falando e acho que nem quero. – Virou para a janela com um oculto sorriso.

- é bom mesmo. – Virou para o outro lado, ocultando a irritação na face. Se ele ao menos tivesse lhe importunado a noite toda ela teria evitado o constrangimento com Michael. Ela não queria ter dançado com ele pra começo da historia e era obrigação do loiro ter lhe convidado para dançar já que ele a trouxe, e não ficar se esfregando em qualquer uma que nem mãe do filho dele era. Que inferno. Por que ele não vai a merda. Que raiva.

Draco tentava disfarçar a diversão por vê-la resmungando sem perceber. Estava completamente indignada com algo e era engraçado vê-la falando com a janela. Desceram e Hermione recusou a mão estendida para lhe apoiar. Draco rolou os olhos. Como ela era teimosa. Aparataram.

(...)

A sala aquecida era iluminada apenas pela lareira.

- Toma um brandy comigo para finalizar o comemorar o sucesso dessa noite. – Draco perguntou servindo-se do licor.

- Não tenho nada para comemorar e estou cansada. – Virou-se para as escadas.

- Amarga. – Sorveu do copo. Hermione parou de andar e contou até três. Não queria retrucar. Não tinha nada com a vida dele. Balançou a cabeça e ouviu o maldito sorriso soprado de escárnio. Voltou-se para ele.

- Acho que tem razão Malfoy, vou aceitar seu convite. – O loiro sorriu desconfiado. Colocou o liquido num copo próprio e entregou-lhe, vendo-a levá-lo a boca e vira-lo de uma vez. Sorriu provocativa antes de falar. - Pronto. Comemoração encerrada. Boa noite. – Girou o corpo e Draco a segurou pelo braço e retrucou próximo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Pra que me provocar Hermione? – Os olhos azuis cintilavam deliciados com o desconforto dela, mas realmente não estava entendendo toda essa atitude desafiadora. Deslizou a mão pelo rosto delicado, passando um dedo pelo contorno do queixo, a vendo suspirar e abaixar a face desviando de seu toque. Soltou-a e se direcionou novamente a garrafa para encher seu copo. Não virou para vê-la ir embora.

(...)

.

Já estava no terceiro copo com água e sua garganta continuava seca, seu corpo estava com febre e já devia passar das duas da madrugada e não conseguia pregar os olhos. Já visualizara em sua mente, todas as vezes que tinha encarado Malfoy naquele baile e ele não a notara. E como ele notara a "tia" Pansy. Merlin ela parecia o centro do mundo. Nem marido despendia tanta atenção a alguém. Depois comparou as vezes que vira Rony beijando Luna. Tão atencioso. Harry evitou ao máximo deixá-la constrangida por ser a única solteira na mesa, mas ela percebia os olhares apaixonados para mulher. E Gina correspondia. E eram todos tão lindos e combinavam tanto. Sentira-se um quadro sem moldura no meio de um vernissage. E estava sufocada agora. E quem aquele loiro idiota pensava que era pra ignorá-la a noite toda.

Desceu e agradeceu por não ter ninguém na sala, queria muito sair e respirar ar puro; mas não iria contemplar as estrelas como uma idiota amargurada, o ar frio da geladeira serviria para acalmá-la.

Não acendeu as luzes pra não chamar a atenção e abriu o imenso refrigerador, parando em frente e fechando os olhos, sorrindo em seguida por certamente estar louca. Fechou e escorou-se contra a porta ainda sorrindo quando se assustou e abriu os olhos. Malfoy estava sentado no extremo oposto, com os pés encima da mesa e sorrindo debochado.

- Não sabia que era sonâmbula?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha divertido. – Na verdade, você não sabe muita coisa sobre mim. – Virou-se e abriu novamente a geladeira, pegando a jarra transparente de água e girando para pia deu de encontro com Draco escorado na mesma. Como ele se moveu tão rápido?

A jarra entre os dois respingou no peito nu do loiro e um pouco em seu pijama claro.

- Olha o que você fez Malfoy? – Colocou a jarra na pia e passou as mãos pela frente da blusa de alças colada, fazendo questão de demorar na parte dos seios. Homem eram todos iguais. Não agüentavam uma insinuada. – Viu? – Encarou-o irritada e pasmou-se que ele estivesse de costa com um pano se secando. Mas que filho da p... , ele a estava irritando ainda mais. Malfoy virou-se e se aproximou.

- Desculpa, eu limpo. – Hermione sorriu internamente quando ele deslizou o pano pelo seu corpo para secá-la. Vitoria.

Merda, por que ele nem se mostra interessado? Secou sua roupa e depois a olhou sem nenhuma malicia.

- Pronto, o melhor que posso fazer sem minha varinha. – Hermione bufou irada. Nem excitado ele estava. Maldito.

- Aqui ainda está úmido Malfoy. Faça o serviço direito já que foi o culpado. – Apontou para o ombro nu e Draco resignou-se. Ela estava muito estranha.

Pegou o pano e deslizou suavemente pelo ombro alvo. A luz que incidia da ampla janela tornava a cena puramente sensual.

- Mais algum lugar _senhora_.

- Aqui ...

**Continua.**


	8. Chapter 8

- Aqui. – Com cara de inocente Hermione indicou a curva dos seios. Draco a olhou nos olhos pra confirmar se tinha entendido direito e se o que entendera era realmente verdade. Ela o estava seduzindo? Draco passou o pano, sentindo quando ela prendeu a respiração. Hermione projetou o corpo pra ele e o encarou. Um sorriso sapeca brincava em seus lábios. O loiro olhou os lábios carnudos, a curva dos seios onde não havia retirado a mão ainda. Os lábios carnudos e a encarou novamente e depois se afastou.

- É melhor não. – Colocou o pano na pia, mas não conseguiu se afastar. O suor escorria pelas têmporas. Hermione deslizou o indicador pelo tórax alvo.

- Por que não? – Colou seu corpo ao do loiro numa atitude altamente provocativa. Queria seduzi-lo e provar pra si mesma que ele ainda a queria. Precisava sentir-se desejada, mesmo que se arrependesse mais tarde. Espalmou ambas as mãos no tórax e acariciou, mordendo o lábio inferior e fazendo um biquinho de prazer logo após. Draco segurou suas mãos.

- Não é um bom momento Granger. – Hermione o enfrentou furiosa.

- A não? Antes da sua amiguinha voltar era, agora que tem com quem transar não é mais? Vai pro inferno Malfoy. – Esbarrou nele ao passar e andou a passos duros. Draco a puxou antes de sair da cozinha e segurou-lhe os braços com mais força do que gostaria.

- Não seja ridícula Granger, a Pansy não tem nada a ver com isso. Pra que você me quer? – Chacoalhou-a. – Pra me dizer amanha que foi apenas sexo? Eu não sou seu brinquedo.

- Mas eu sou? Eu não posso sair sem você, não posso conhecer ninguém, não posso nem fazer sexo por aí. Você então tem que resolver isso. – Soou tão vulgar que não se reconheceu. Nem estava tão desesperada assim, queria apenas retrucar as palavras dele e estava tão confusa. Queria pirraçá-lo. – Me deixe ir dormir que apago meu calor com banho frio. – Draco a puxou furioso, colando o corpo feminino ao seu.

- O que você falou? – Estava perfurando-a com o olhar. Ela encarou desafiadora. Os hálitos se misturavam tamanha proximidade.

- Ou posso pedir a um elfo. – Draco explodiu. Empurrou-a para mesa, derrubando-a de barriga para baixo com grosseria e colando seu membro duro em sua nádega. Hermione se assustou, não esperava esse rompante. – Malfoy para.

- Você devia ter parado Granger. Você vai ver o que é provocar um homem como eu. – Ele arfava e sugou a nuca dela com violência, deixando uma marca vermelha que se tornaria roxa pela manha. – Terá o quer, mas terá que implorar. – Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha.

- Nem morta Malfoy, me deixa ir. – Falou entre dentes debatendo-se.

- Fará querida, e implorara gostoso. Se me chamar pelo sobrenome de novo você vai implorar de joelhos. – A voz sexy do loiro advertiu-a que não tinha volta. Empurrou-lhe muito fundo pra conseguir pará-lo e nesse momento não sabia se realmente queria.

Draco abaixou-lhe as calças do pijama, levando a lingerie junto. Hermione se contorcia alheia ao fato de quanto mais se mexia, mais o excitava. E ele estava excitado. Excitado desde a hora que a viu descer as escadas antes do baile, naquele maldito vestido vermelho que lhe remetia ao passado. Se ela queria sexo ela teria, nem que isso esmigalhasse mais seu coração.

Num movimento rápido, o loiro encontrou seu clitóris e começou a explorá-lo fazendo-a render-se. Estava perdido em êxtase. Queria aquela mulher desesperadamente e prová-la era sua obsessão agora. Lambeu da nuca a curva do quadril, deixando um rastro molhado pra depois soprá-lo e ver os pêlos da castanha se arrepiarem e ela soltar um gemido agoniado. Os dedos ora no montículo de prazer ora afundando-se no sexo quente. Como essa filha da puta era quente. Quente e apertada, deixando seu membro latejando de vontade de afundar-se nela. Faria. Hoje faria tudo e ela imploraria.

- Era isso que queria Hermione. Era isso que precisava pra apagar seu fogo? – Sussurrou no ouvido, lambendo o contorno logo abaixo e a ouvindo gemer, pois agora três dedos a penetravam energicamente. As estocadas fortes e a voz sensual estavam deixando seu corpo mole de prazer. O rosto deitado contra a mesa não deixava que sua voz fosse mais que um sussurro.

- Não. – A boca estava seca para falar mais alguma coisa.

- Mentirosa. – Os dedos diminuíram o ritmo e a ouviu protestar. – Quer mais? – Antes da resposta ele apunhalou a mão até o limite, fazendo verter liquido do sexo quente. – Quer mais assim? – Movimentou levando o polegar ao clitóris e apertando. Hermione gritou e Draco retirou a mão.

- Draco, por favor. – Merda, as palavras escaparam sem pensar. Não iria implorar.

- Implora querida e te faço gozar. Implora pra mim. – Estava debruçado sobre ela e movimentava os dedos pela entrada numa lentidão agoniante. Estava descontrolado, sussurrando em seu ouvido o tempo todo. Estava possuído e precisa ouvi-la implorar pra ao menos amenizar seu massacrado orgulho. – Fala. Draco me fode. – Hermione balançou vigorosamente a cabeça. Não imploraria.

Draco girou-a e posicionou-se entre as pernas abertas. Ela estava jogada como uma boneca quebrada. Mole e vulnerável. Abaixou a calça e exibiu seu orgulhoso e excitado membro, posicionando na entrada úmida da garota. Hermione gemeu novamente ao senti-lo, remexendo-se e arqueando o quadril para que a penetrasse.

O loiro sorriu e segurou-a no lugar, negando com a cabeça e apertando o clitóris novamente, mexendo de um lado para o outro enquanto a cabeça do penis entrada lento e apertado nela.

Descontrolou-se, precisava senti-lo. Estava desgraçadamente excitada e necessitava de liberação. Precisava gozar senão explodiria, ou mais provável era ficar louca. Tentou empurrar para que ele a penetrasse de uma vez.

- Draco. – Não imploraria.

Ele colocou e tirou a cabeça e colocou de novo, segurando o montículo entre o indicador e o polegar; apertando e soltando conforme se mexia. Os olhos da castanha se arregalaram e ela foi surpreendida por um vácuo de visão. Não conseguia focar, estava extasiada e morreria em instantes se ele não a fodesse logo.

- Draco. – A voz saiu chorosa e lânguida, seguido de um soluço. Morreria e sabia. Algumas lágrimas escorriam do canto dos olhos.

- É só pedir Hermione. Sabe o que tem que fazer. – Um animal guiado por seus instintos. Queria levá-la ao desespero. Queria torturá-la e fazê-la nunca mais desejar outro homem. Fodê-la tão intensamente que ela não se atreveria a dançar com qualquer outro senão ele.

- Draco, por favor. – Estava convulsionando. Seu clitóris dolorido mandava estímulos a sua espinha dorsal e seus olhos giraram nas orbitas.

- Sim querida, assim mesmo. – Draco ofegava e cerrou os dentes para se controlar. Estava morrendo por ela.

- Draco, por favor. – Chorou e levou as mãos à cabeça, sem controle; e quando falou foi desesperada. – Me fode. Me fode Draco. Eu preciso, por favorrrrrrrr...

Gritou antes de terminar a frase. O estiramento das paredes vaginais foram instantaneamente regadas de prazer. Senti-lo inteiro dentro dela foi o ápice para seu orgasmo. Tremeu e contraiu-se ao redor dele, apertando-o. Draco segurou o quanto pode para não mover-se e deixá-la gozar seu momento, mas estocou duramente poucas vezes pra liberar seu orgasmo profundamente dentro dela. O liquido quente fazia caminho em seu sexo, fazendo sugá-lo ainda mais. A castanha ainda tremia quando sentiu ser retirada da mesa e carregada para algum lugar que seu cérebro estava entorpecido para se preocupar. Ao menos por enquanto.

Draco subiu as escadas com ela no colo, ignorando o tremor em suas pernas e levando-a pra seu quarto. Alcançou a varinha na cabeceira e depositou-a no centro da cama, preparando tudo pra recebê-la. Começaria sua noite e ela certamente não andaria pela manha. Conheceria seu outro lado e depois veria se ela o deixaria novamente.

* * *

- Mamãe, mamãe...

Ouvia a voz longe do filho e se forçou a abrir os olhos. O corpo saciado estava dolorido e a fraca luz que entrava no quarto incomodou seus olhos. Abriu espantada quando percebeu uma mão a sacudindo levemente. Sorriu ao ver o filho na beirada da cama.

- O que faz acordado tão cedo querido. – Bocejou.

- Mamãe, não quero almoçar sozinho.

- Almoçar? – O loiro afirmou com a cabeça. – Oh desculpa filho, perdi a hora. – Levantou sentindo todos os músculos reclamarem. Malfoy a esgotara. Malfoy...

Como agiria agora? Não daria pra fingir que nada tinha acontecido, nem queria. Talvez ficar sozinha já não era uma boa opção. Ele a desejava, a completava e talvez e esperava que esse talvez não demorasse, se acostumaria a ele. A alguém. Pediu licença ao filho e rumou para se lavar e encontrá-lo lá embaixo. Ryan consentiu e desceu para esperá-la.

Ligou o chuveiro e sentiu as mãos do loiro deslizando por sua pele. Entorpecida.

* * *

_  
__"Tirou-a da cama e direcionou-se à porta que ela sabia que levaria ao banheiro. Tão luxuoso quanto o seu. Colocando-a de pé finalmente, ele ajustou a água e terminou de tirar a roupa. Hermione observou interessada, ainda entorpecida e com as pernas fracas para se manter de pé por muito tempo. Seus olhos brilharam com um lânguido sorriso desenhando-se em seus lábios._

_Precisava sentir-se especial depois do desastre no baile e ele estava lhe dando isso maestriamente._

_Quando tudo estava pronto, moveu-se até ela e lhe despiu, puxando-a para o chuveiro. Banhou seu corpo com água quente e um pano ensaboado, incutindo um tipo muito diferente de prazer. Carinho. _

_Quase como se estivesse relutante em machucá-la, suas mãos moviam-se suavemente sobre a pele delicada, quase em devoção. Não estava dolorida e todo o lento ritual produzia uma excitação torturante, queimando-a para senti-lo dentro de si novamente, apesar do sutil fisgar pulsando em seu sexo. _

_Tremendo com o vapor fazendo cócegas em sua pele, ela embalou seus braços ao redor dele e esfregou-se sensualmente contra seu corpo. Estava excitada demais pra esperar. Estava cansada de esperar._

_Ele enrijeceu em surpresa por um breve momento, e então suas mãos apertaram-se ao redor dela, indo diretamente para seu traseiro, apalpando. Ele enroscou suas mãos em ambas as nádegas. Seu pênis endurecido cavando sua barriga, deixando-a sentindo-se tão desejada e feminina quanto antes. Precisava tanto disso. _

_Beijou seu ombro. Mordiscou seu pescoço, apreciando a tensão de seus músculos conforme reagia ao seu toque. Atiçando deliberadamente, como se precisasse disso. Ele gemeu severamente e ergueu-a, forçando-a através da corrente de água até a parede, quando a encurralou contra esta e a levantou até que seu pênis encontrasse a abertura de seu corpo. Estava tentando ser delicado, jurou a si mesmo que estava, mas com ela não dava. Gozaria na barriga dela se esperasse mais. Ela era deliciosa e ele saberia esperar, mas provocando-o nem Merlin agüentaria._

_Sondou sua abertura enquanto ela chupava a extremidade de sua mandíbula, suas mãos agarrando seus ombros com desespero. Mexendo-se até estar posicionado em seu centro, ele impulsionou através da gotejante umidade de seu corpo bem em seu interior, perfurando-a com seu membro._

_Hermione clamou, arqueando a cabeça para trás e cerrou os olhos, puxando um ar que faltava ali._

_Cavou as unhas nos ombros pálidos, mordendo o lábio pela violenta mistura de dor e prazer. O som da água escorrendo misturava aos gemidos sussurrados_

_Draco cerrou os dentes e empurrou os lábios em suas têmporas, os dedos cavando suas nádegas enquanto a puxava mais apertado, balançando os quadris até que pudesse bombear rápido e forte dentro dela. _

_As costas da castanha passeavam contra a parede ladrilhada, seus seios esfregando-se sensualmente contra o peito definido e sem pelos dele, seu clitóris massageado pelo seu púbis enquanto ele afundava-se nela. Gemeram e Draco experimentou o que tanto ansiou por anos. Beijou-a. E beijou-a tão faminto que o ar que lhes faltavam esvaiu-se de vez e o orgasmo que se seguiu foi luxuriantemente forte e rápido, mas incrivelmente sensual. A vagina agarrou-o com força, seu orgasmo prévio fazendo-a gozar bem mais rápido desta vez, e dentro de minutos, eles estavam ambos gritando ao chegar ao clímax. _

_

* * *

_

- Desculpe-me filho fazê-lo esperar. – Hermione sorriu desconcertada e começou a servir-se mesmo sem estar com fome. Observou Ryan com interesse e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao perceber que ele a olhava sorrindo a todo o momento. Será?

O almoço se desenrolou animadamente como sempre, com Ryan fazendo mil perguntas e Hermione impressionada com a astúcia do filho.

Era ele tocar no nome do pai que seu ventre se manifestava e ela estava realmente incomodada com a situação. Não era mais uma adolescente pra sentir borboletas no estomago e as piores vieram quando foi servida a sobremesa. Ryan devorava seu pudim em silencio e o silencio a fazia viajar direto a noite anterior.

* * *

_Draco lavou o sêmen de seu corpo, e a carregou do banheiro para o quarto, a enxugando antes de enxugar a si mesmo._

_Quase assim que acabou, estava em cima dela novamente, embalando-a em seus braços e beijando-a com um fervor que a deixou quase assombrada por notá-lo dentro se seu sexo novamente. Havia esquecido de sua virilidade e de sua fome e de como sua própria fome combinava com a dele. _

_Ela chupou sua língua, beijando-o como se estivesse morrendo e estava. Estava morrendo por ele novamente e imploraria hoje quantas vezes ele quisesse. Draco só interrompeu o contato para derrubá-los sobre a cama._

_- Eu desejei saboreá-la no momento em que pus os olhos em você, Hermione. - disse em um rouco murmúrio, seus olhos devorando-a como suas palavras implicavam. – Aquele maldito vestido marcando suas curvas e eu não podendo tocar. Às vezes eu te odeio tanto. – Ela sorriu._

_Agradáveis tremores fluíram pelo seu corpo, fazendo sua vagina molhar-se com renovada necessidade._

_- Então o que você está esperando? - Ela disse de maneira zombadora, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e o provocando de novo. Algo nele tornava-a incrivelmente ousada, apenas com ele. E ele sorriu travesso. Lindo. _

_Com olhos intensos, ele segurou seu olhar quando se moveu e se estabeleceu entre suas coxas, empurrando-as abertas para os lados. Cobriu seu sexo com a mão, mergulhando os dedos dentro e retirando-os. Ela podia ver sua lubrificação viscosa brilhando em seus dedos quando ele os trouxe aos lábios e provou._

_Corou de vergonha. Draco sempre a provocava mais. E visualizou seus olhos acinzentados se obscurecerem antes de fechá-los e gemer suavemente, como se o gosto dela fosse o único que o satisfizesse._

_Ele tirou-os da boca e olhou para ela. A fome estampada novamente, tão obscuramente sensual que despertou sua necessidade por ele. Draco esticou os lábios num sorriso soprado e incrédulo._

_- Você sabe o que provoca em mim. Sempre soube. – Sorriu de novo e balançou a cabeça negando e voltou a encará-la. - E eu sei que estou perdido de novo por que eu poderia devorá-la e ainda assim nunca aplacaria esta fome. _

_Não soube o que responder e não teve tempo. Um calor cru queimou seus quadris. Sua respiração acelerou quando ele plantou as mãos em suas coxas e as separou mais à medida que abaixava a cabeça. Ela quase gritou quando seus dedos separaram seus lábios e seu hálito quente soprou sobre sua carne úmida, da mesma maneira que sua língua golpeou uma trilha aquecida em cima de sua abertura. Seu clitóris pulsou com a aproximação dele, mendigando enquanto ele grunhia de prazer pela sua umidade._

_- Não precisa disso Draco. Eu não estou suportando mais. – Sua respiração ofegante quase deixava inaudível sua voz. Sua garganta doía de necessidade. - Eu preciso de você. - Implorou. _

_Os músculos de suas coxas sacudiram em resposta quando ele moveu para cima. Ela choramingou, sufocando um grito quando seus lábios finalmente se fecharam sobre seu clitóris. _

_Ela gritou então, seus quadris empurrando para acima, esfregando contra sua boca aberta. Ele ainda a segurava, forçando-a a aceitar sua lenta e sensual invasão. Ele puxou o inchado broto, golpeando-o com sua língua em um vacilante e irregular movimento que fez sua vagina dar espasmos com o orgasmo próximo. Seu clitóris palpitou contra sua língua, seu sexo fervilhando com sua pulsação rápida e a batida do desejo._

_- Hoje você é minha Hermione. Ao menos hoje. – Torturá-la-ia até não agüentar mais._

_Ele torturou o clitóris, brincando com ele, sua língua áspera torcendo e choramingando gritos de sua garganta. Ele moveu uma mão para mergulhar dois dedos nela, três... Deixando seu corpo dentro do despertar, que aconteceu quando a conclusão aproximou-se. _

_Seus músculos apertaram com força suas investidas, enrolando os dedos e apertando. Um raio pareceu chiar junto dos seus terminais nervosos enquanto seu polegar a masturbava, conduzindo-a em direção ao orgasmo. Retirou a mão e voltou a colocar seu membro estirado e duro e o quadril feminino se projetou para ele quase saindo do colchão._

_Saltou à vida, viajando pelo seu organismo em uma torrente de emoção. Ofegou. Seus músculos retesaram, seus dedos enterrando-se no colchão como garras enquanto ele começava seu cadenciado ritmo de vai e vem. Cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido e o prazer formou um espiral fora de controle, tirando-a de si, envolvendo toda consciência até que ela estivesse em harmonia e antecipando cada estocada. Passeou pelo clímax tremendo, e ele ainda continuava empurrando em sua passagem uma vez e outra, mais intensamente. Tão intensamente que ela apagou como se o orgasmo explodisse seu corpo. E finalmente, com sua sede saciada, ele parou e pôs-se ao seu lado, puxando-a contra o peito para acariciar suas costas enquanto ela se dirigia do clímax para o esquecimento. Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido._

– _Você não tem nenhuma noção, do que se trata tudo isso, não é Hermione? - Ela despertou o suficiente para erguer suas pálpebras e responder._

_- De nós dois? – Draco sorriu soprado e a abraçou mais apertado, embalando-a e fazendo-a dormir._

* * *

Despertou com a risada eufórica do filho e a cena patética em que se encontrava. Estava com o talher a meio centímetro dos lábios e o pudim todo derrubado em sua blusa. Ryan pediu desculpas por ter rido e ela riu junto. Estivera literalmente viajando em pensamentos e der repente se sentia tão feliz. Tão normal. Tão amada.

- Querido, que tal perguntarmos pro seu pai se ele nos leva em Hogmeads? – Ryan vibrou. Adorava a dedos de mel.

- Sim mamãe, e podemos ir no sábado quando papai voltar de viagem. – Viagem? Engoliu seco.

- Seu pai foi viajar? – Soletrou cada palavra, não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Sim mamãe, logo quando acordei. E só volta na outra semana. – Ryan levantou os ombros indiferente e Hermione derrubou os seus. Como assim ele tinha ido viajar...

.

.

**Continua.**


	9. Chapter 9

_A língua úmida do loiro deslizava lentamente em volta do mamilo intumescido quase cientificamente, e der repente os dentes puxaram a ponta fazendo o corpo da castanha arquear. Não estava mais agüentando a tortura. Ora sugava, ora beliscava e ela quase se desfazendo sob seu toque._

_- Draco, por favor..._

_- Calma querida, nós temos a vida toda. – Ele sorriu de canto, com os olhos mais cintilantes que ela já vira nele alguma vez. Sorriu pra ele e fechou os olhos quando ele segurou os dois seios e desceu a língua úmida para sua barriga._

_- Eu juro que minha vida toda depende de você me fazer gozar agora. – Ele sorriu mais abertamente e virou o rosto para ver quem abria a porta lentamente. Hermione abriu os olhos e sentou na cama se cobrindo quando Pansy o abraçou por trás e sussurrou algo que o fez sorrir._

_- Sai daqui sua vadia. – Gritou irada e a morena riu alto._

_- Você que vai sair Sangue ruim, já que é a amante. – Levantou a mão esquerda e mostrou um diamante enorme no dedo. A voz da castanha falhou e ela olhou Draco que levantou os ombros em conformidade._

_- Por que você não me disse. – Falou com a voz embargada._

_- Por que você me falou que era apenas sexo. Você me disse isso mais de uma vez e eu acreditei._

_- Filho da puta Malfoy. – Gritou até resfolegar e acordou._

* * *

Cinco noites sonhando com ele e por cinco noites não conseguia gozar. Uma hora era Pansy, na outra era Ryan quem entrava no sonho, e o pior pesadelo era quando ele dizia que não sentia nenhum tesão por ela. O corpo tremia levemente suado e cansado de não relaxar. Queria ansiosamente que ele voltasse de viagem e que pudesse indagá-lo do por que não tê-la avisado.

Malfoy estava muito enganado se cogitasse a idéia que ela iria se rastejar por ele. Isso nunca aconteceria, nem que ela morresse solteira e infeliz. A idéia de estar com ele agora até lhe parecia convidativa. Criariam Ryan juntos e o sexo. Bom o sexo era em grande parte o culpado da sua mudança de comportamento.

Os anos sozinha consumiam sua excitação com a ultima lembrança que tinha antes de ser presa, e o ultimo homem que estivera foi com Draco um ano antes da tragédia. Todas as vezes que se lembrava dele, fazia questão de repudiar a lembrança para não se apegar a ela, mas tê-lo de novo foi à chama que desencadeou o vulcão adormecido. E esse fogo a estava atormentando agora.

Deslizou uma mão vagarosamente para seu sexo, sentindo a calcinha encharcada. Afastou a peça e alisou a região para espalhar a lubrificação. Seu dedo médio apertou a ponta do clitóris e ela resfolegou. Apertou novamente e o acariciou com movimentos lentos e precisos. Sentia um prazer incompleto, mas suficientemente excitante. Os seios enrijeceram e sua boca abriu sofregamente para puxar ar. O queria tanto. Ouviu alguém batendo na porta, no momento em que seu dedo invadia sua vagina. Tão fino perto do dele.

- Só um minuto. – A voz rouca de expectativa. Finalmente gozaria.

- Mamãe, o papai está vindo.

Retirou a mão e sentou na cama. Talvez não tivesse que se martirizar por mais tempo.

- Já estou descendo filho.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e desceu, tentando parecer casual e despreocupada. Sorriu para o filho não querendo perguntar onde ele estava.

- Vamos tomar café?

- Vamos mamãe, mas papai vai chegar agora, ele mandou à coruja. – Ryan levantou um pequeno embrulho como se ela soubesse o que significava. Algum meio de comunicação que só os dois sabiam.

- Está bem. Quer esperar? – Ela estava muito mais ansiosa, mas realmente não queria demonstrar. Ryan acenou com a cabeça e ela concordou. Esperaram pouco. A porta se abriu lentamente e o viu entrar e desejou imensamente que ele desse a volta e sumisse. Ele e a vadia que entrava junto. Ryan vibrou de expectativa e correu para o pai.

- Uaw! Se cada vez que voltar eu for recebido assim, vou viajar mais vezes. – Falou divertido. Hermione olhava indiferente. Draco sorriu para ela e ela não correspondeu.

O garoto loiro passou para o colo de Pansy, que o abraçava carinhosamente e logo em seguida virou-se para Hermione que a escrutinava ameaçadoramente.

- Como vai Granger? – Acenou com a cabeça e a castanha virou de costas e se encaminhou para fora, ouvindo um risinho abafado e a voz baixa do loiro falando que seria melhor viajar por mais tempo mesmo.

Permaneceu no jardim um longo tempo, já que Ryan tinha aula naquela hora. Não queria saber onde os dois estavam e muito menos o que deviam estar fazendo. Malfoy era livre pra sair com quem quisesse e o fato de terem transado não o fazia dela. Nada era dela, nem ela mesma.

**xxx**

- Sta Granger, o senhor mandou avisá-la que o almoço será servido. – O elfo falou e esperou a resposta.

- Diga que não vou almoçar. Obrigado. – Voltou-se para o livro que lia enquanto o elfo saia.

Desconcentrou-se quando ouviu a voz áspera do loiro.

- Posso saber por que tanta rispidez? – Parara a alguns centímetros dela. Hermione deu de ombros deixando-o mais irritado. – Dá pra responder mal educada.

- Malfoy, eu não estou com fome. – Respondeu casualmente sem olhá-lo. Draco a puxou pelo braço e a fez levantar. – Me solta.

- Não até você me dizer o que está acontecendo. – Continuava segurando, mesmo ela se torcendo para soltar-se.

- Não está acontecendo nada saco, eu tenho que comer sem fome? – Draco estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

- Não, não tem. Mas isso não te impede de sentar a mesa conosco. Vamos. – Quase a arrastou, mas ela cedeu.

Entrou a passos largos e sentou-se silenciosamente, pegando o guardanapo e colocando no colo sem encarar ninguém. Ryan estava conversando com Pansy e parecia completamente distraído, o que aumentou sua irritação. Ciúmes.

- Mamãe come. – Hermione sorriu fracamente e afirmou com a cabeça, embora continuasse sem tocar na comida. – Não gostou da comida? – Draco interrompeu.

- Ela gostou sim filho, só esta com preguiça. Quer ver? – Espetou um grande pedaço de carne e forçou contra sua boca, apertando as bochechas e fazendo-a aceitar. Hermione resmungou, mas mastigou o fuzilando com os olhos. Ryan riu e aprovou o mal feito. Pansy permaneceu inexpressiva.

O resto do almoço transcorreu tranqüilo, com Hermione forçando-se a comer para que o infeliz não voltasse a forçá-la e terminou com Pansy despedindo-se e dando o numero do hotel bruxo em que estava hospedada até o final de semana e marcando de ver Draco no dia seguinte. Hermione encheu três taças de licor, apenas para não ter que despedir-se e ela não forçou.

- Filho você tem outra aula agora não é? – Ryan olhou languidamente numa suplica muda. Era raro ele não querer estudar. – Papai tem que conversar com sua mãe. – Ele acenou com a cabeça e acompanhou o elfo até sua tutora.

Draco encaminhou-se até onde a castanha estava, e perguntou como se ela não estivesse escutando. Estava.

- Estou te esperando na biblioteca.

- Eu estou ocupada. – Colocava o licor de volta na garrafa calmamente. Draco empurrou a garrafa, derrubando um dos copos e a puxou pelo braço.

- Pronto já acabou. – Carregou-a tão rápido que ela só pode protestar quando o via selar a porta.

- Mas o que deu em você Malfoy? – Alisava o broco onde ele apertara.

- Eu que te pergunto. O que está acontecendo? Hein? – Ela não respondeu. Estava impacientando-se. – Suas mudanças de humor são irritantes Hermione.

- Minhas mudanças de humor? Minhas? – Draco a olhou perdido. – Você é tão cínico Malfoy. Como ousa trazê-la aqui depois do que houve entre a gente. – Estava furiosa.

- E o que houve entre a gente? – Estava com mais raiva que ela. Muito mais.

Hermione engoliu doída e replicou.

- Nada. Não ouve nada.

- É você que sempre me jogou na cara que é só sexo e nada mais. – Interrompeu.

- Eu disse que não foi nada. Posso sair. – Virou o rosto. Draco segurou seu rosto e ela recusou o toque.

- Você esta dizendo que dessa vez não foi? – Hermione o encarou furiosa.

- Mesmo que não tivesse sido já passou. Volta pra sua namoradinha. Eu quero sair. – Puxou a maçaneta e ela não abriu. – Abre essa merda de porta. – Draco estava atrás dela, segundo fortemente sua cintura e virou-a para ele, que estava com o rosto quase a beijando.

- Você precisa limpar essa boca mocinha. - Tentou beijá-la e ela o repudiou.

- Não quero Malfoy, me solta. – A voz não soava zangada e sim magoada. Draco suspirou derrotado e perguntou soltando-a.

- O que você acha que eu tenho com a Pansy? – Hermione demorou um pouco e respondeu quando ele a encarou.

- Não quero saber, não me interessa. – Draco bufou e chamou o elfo, que aparatou direto onde estavam e em seguida trouxe um pergaminho e tinta que o loiro solicitara. – Draco eu disse que não quero saber. – Completamente ignorada, o loiro escreveu um bilhete e mandou o elfo enviar. – Isso não vai adiantar de nada.

Draco a tirou da biblioteca e a arrastou para lareira, onde em um instante estavam num saguão de hotel. Hermione resmungou.

- Eu falei que não queria, você é surdo?

- Cala a boca. – Puxou-a até um quarto e bateu na porta.

Pansy saia por ela desalinhada e arrumando a alça do vestido amassado que usava. O rosto vermelho combinava com a respiração irregular e furioso.

- Draco você falou quinze minutos. – Sussurrava e fechava a porta atrás de si rapidamente.

- Você não me disse que estava acompanhada. – Falou divertido. – Quem é, posso saber? – Esticou o rosto e ela selou a porta. – Riu.

- Não te interessa. Vamos, vamos. – Disse o empurrando e Draco voltou a puxar uma Hermione visivelmente intrigada.

Entraram numa sala reservada e a morena se sentou numa confortável poltrona o encarando. Hermione estava muda e Pansy riu balançando a cabeça.

- Draco, você é um dominado. – Gargalhou.

- Ah cala boca e me fala logo. – O rosto pálido corou levemente. Pansy ainda negou divertida e começou a falar.

- Bem, a má noticia é que gastei uns bons galeões seus no processo, e isso quer dizer que foram muitos. – Draco rolou os olhos e Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha. De que merda estavam falando? – A boa noticia é que consegui uma audiência a sós com o ministro. – Pansy sorriu se gabando.

- Fala logo. – Draco estava impaciente e ela fez uma careta.

- E... O serviço está completo. – Draco vibrou exaltado, levando ambas as mãos ao rosto agradecendo a Merlin.

- Pansy eu te amo. – Sorriu pra morena que rolava os olhos divertida.

- Quem dera. – Sorriu e Hermione sibilou.

- Agora que já vi essa nojeira posso ir? – Os dois gargalharam e ela se enfureceu mais, levantando e saindo, sendo impedida por Draco.

- Calma. – Hermione se debatia e batia nele.

- Me larga Malfoy. – Pansy falou.

- Uow, devo sair?

- Sim.

- Não. – Você vai ficar até essa cabeça dura entender. – Hermione continuava tentando acertá-lo, que segurava os braços dela com facilidade até que ele se exasperou. – Pansy não é minha amante. Droga Hermione, olha isso. – Ele tinha uma marca de unha na metade do pescoço.

Ela parou de agredi-lo e o olhou, mesmo com a respiração descontrolada. Deu-lhe um tempo sentando-se sem encostar.

- Pansy estava me ajudando a apagar a mente do maldito ministro Chinês. – Hermione abriu os lábios incrédula e Draco repudiou cansado. – É isso mesmo. E finalmente conseguiu. – Hermione olhou para ela ainda sem acreditar e Pansy resolveu explicar.

- Draco me pediu que me infiltrasse no governo daquele país e foi um pouco difícil e demorado, pois desde que ele descobriu que você era uma bruxa, ele vivia cercado de bruxos que trabalhavam pra ele. Trabalhei como secretaria por dois anos e apenas na semana passada consegui ficar a sós com ele. Como não vem ao caso, mas Ryan vale à pena. Amo aquele guri loiro. – Sorriu nostálgica.

- Ma – mais... eu não sabia. – Sentia-se perdida e envergonhada. Mas também tinha visto muito bem o carinho com que ele a tratava no baile e não parecia agradecimento. Pansy como que adivinhando, respondeu.

- Não sou hipócrita em não admitir que se Draco me quisesse eu estaria com ele, mas desde que ele descobriu que tinha um filho com você nos não tivemos mais nada. – Draco não esboçou reação, não queria falar disso. Hermione não estava merecendo mais nenhuma explicação. Pansy sorriu diabólica e continuou. – Era uma chatice quando nos encontrávamos e falava o tempo todo. 'A Granger nunca me deu bola" ou... – Draco interrompeu indignado.

- Já está bom Pansy. – Hermione o encarou.

- Não, o pior era quando...

- Pansy, já chega. – Cerrou os dentes.

- Mas ela tem que saber. – Draco levantou bruscamente e puxou Hermione com ele para irem. – Eu não acredito Draco Malfoy que mesmo depois dessa demonstração incontrolável de ciúmes por parte dela, você não vai contar que continuou um idiota apaixonado por todos esses anos. – A morena estava indignada e profundamente divertida. Já que não podia tê-lo, ao menos o faria passar uma sutil vergonha. Ele estava roxo.

Hermione ficou pálida e Draco se adiantou.

- Muito obrigado minha querida, amanha eu volto para acertarmos os galeões. – Esticou-se e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha sem soltar o braço da castanha, como se ela fosse desmanchar a qualquer momento, e antes de sair sussurrou para que só a morena ouvisse. - Essa você me paga. – Pansy gargalhou e acenou um tchauzinho para Hermione que mal enxergou. Draco a levava rapidamente via Flu.

Pansy suspirou e ajeitou o vestido. Como amava aquele homem. Se não pudesse tê-lo pra si como queria, pagaria o preço para pelo menos ser sua amiga. Sorriu e voltou para o quarto para seu namorado desse mês. Quem sabe um dia se apaixonaria por alguém. Rogava por isso.

(...)

A mansão estava silenciosa e assim que chegaram o elfo anunciou que Ryan estava no banho. Foram novamente para biblioteca e a cabeça da castanha pesava tentando assimilar tudo o que ouvira. No fim tudo era por ela e para o filho. E mais uma vez ela era a culpada.

- Draco desculpa. – A voz soara mortalmente culpada.

- Sinto muito Granger, mas não dá pra desculpar assim.

- Eu entendo. – Abaixou a cabeça e levantou assustada quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura.

- Talvez você possa me convencer a te desculpar no quarto. – Sorriu sugestivamente.

- Eu estou falando serio. – Estava realmente mortificada.

- Eu nunca falei tão serio na minha vida. – O semblante decidido não deixava margem pra duvida.

Desceu o rosto apenas para capturar os lábios dela duramente num beijo quente e urgente. Hermione se esqueceu de respirar tamanha fome com que se devoravam. As mãos dela automaticamente puxaram os fios loiros, fazendo Draco gemer e imprensá-la contra a porta, demonstrando o quanto já estava excitado.

- Mãe abre a porta. – Hermione sorriu quando o sentiu suspirar em sua boca.

- Eu posso te convencer a noite. – Sussurrou maliciosa.

- Pode apostar que vai, e será uma noite longa. – Sorriu e soltou-a para que atendesse ao filho.

- Oh meu amor. – Hermione o abraçou aliviada e feliz.

Tinha motivos de sobra e pretendia permanecer assim. Pra sempre.

_**Fim.**_

_

* * *

_

N/A - Oh que fofo, me superei no melodrama mexicano hahahahahahahahah. Mas essa fic tinha que acabar bonitinha, eu compreendo. Eu podia ter feito o Chinês matar o Ryan pra se vingar e terminar com a fraze "OLHO POR OLHO, DENTE POR DENTE" ... mas eu levaria um avada no meio do peito ahuahuahuahuahauhau entãooooo.... Ta aí rs _The happy end!_

_Ou ou... Certo.... eu postarei o epilogo Yes. Não perderia a ultima Nc de Xangai aff rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs.... __Gostaria de agradecer todos vocês que leram e comentaram essa fic, vcs me fizeram imensamente . vlw._


	10. Epílogo

**- ****Epílogo -**

As três amigas riram alto com o comentário obsceno da ruiva e Luna olhou apreensiva para onde as crianças estavam brincando.

- Gina, gravidez não é doença. Coitado do Harry. – Hermione tentou explicar.

- Você não transou com Malfoy quando esperava Ryan.

- Mas Luna e Rony sim. Não tem nada haver. – Luna corou levemente. Não gostava muito desses assuntos.

- Só faltam três meses e ele pode agüentar. – A ruiva riu do olhar exasperado que a castanha lhe lançou.

- Acho que devemos ir, está ficando tarde.

- Hummm. - Gina e Luna riram e Hermione corou.

- Como vocês são chatas, não é nada do que estão pensando. – Sibilou exasperada.

- Mas não pensamos em nada Mi. Só por que Malfoy chega hoje e você já olhou uma dezena de vezes pro relógio, não significa que você está louca pra tran... para vê-lo.

- Não mesmo. Ryan já deve estar cansado. – Deu de ombros e riu em seguida.

As amigas se despediram e marcaram de se verem na próxima viagem de Draco. Ele sabia, mas preferia estar fora para ela sair. Talvez um dia compartilhassem os mesmos amigos, mas realmente nenhum dos dois se esforçava pra isso. Tudo estava perfeito do modo que estava. E Ryan estava feliz.

Tinha o pai e mãe juntos. Tinha 'tios maus' que sempre o deixava fazer travessuras e os 'tios bonzinhos' que o levava para as aventuras. E era feliz.

**xxx**

Entrou na mansão e olhou diretamente para o aparador da sala principal.

- Mamãe. Papai não virá hoje. – Hermione o olhou confusa.

- Como você sabe querido.

- Ele não mandou à coruja. – Disse simplesmente e ela se frustrou. Mais uma noite sozinha.

Subiu após o jantar e logo após o filho dormir, rumou para o quarto para ler. Estava impossível dormir numa noite tão quente. Talvez não fosse a noite, provavelmente era ela.

Livrou-se da camisola fina e apagou a vela na cabeceira, deixando o quarto quase na penumbra se não fosse à luz azulada da noite eu entrava pela janela. Não gostava de se tocar, mas estava tão quente.

Os dedos entraram diretamente sob a lingerie e se fizesse logo, talvez dormisse. Soltou o ar pela boca e cerrou os olhos embargada nas sensações. Arqueou um pouco conforme intensificava a pressão e agora o calor estava insuportável. Gemeu o nome de Draco e ouviu a voz dele sussurrada.

- Tem certeza que não prefere que eu faça isso pra você?

Ela abriu os olhos languidamente e sorriu incrédula, negando com a cabeça. Ele estava tão lindo. O tórax nu brilhando na luz da lua. Ela sorriu novamente, arqueando mais. Iria gozar finalmente.

- Achei que preferia meus dedos ao invés dos seus. – O sussurro agora estava próximo ao seu ouvido e ela gemeu novamente.

- Sim. – E mesmo _sozinha_ suas bochechas coraram levemente. Ouviu um riso soprado em seu pescoço e a pressão da mão masculina sobre a sua. Gemeu novamente quase em seu ápice e sentiu um dedo longo deslizando entre os seus e invadindo sua intimidade. Estava louca. Nunca seus sonhos tinham sido tão reais. E ofegou audível.

- Continua parecendo um sonho? – Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a língua úmida dele, sugando seus lábios. Era tarde quando sua mão foi substituída pela dele e os dedos longos bombearam com força. Hermione explodiu e tremeu e gemeu incoerente. E arqueou num novo espasmo simultâneo, pois o orgasmo que ele lhe dava era tão mais intenso e ela o beijo profundamente enquanto ofegava.

Ela segurou a mão dele que ainda massageava seu clitóris, fazendo-a descansar em sua barriga e sentindo a face queimar.

- Não acredito que me viu fazendo isso Draco. Por que não me chamou? – Não conseguia encará-lo. Ele riu contra seu pescoço novamente, trazendo-a mais perto agora.

- E perder toda essa sensualidade? Você não faz idéia de como me deixou excitado. – Esfregou o quadril na coxa dela, evidenciando seu estado endurecido. Ela tentou falar com dificuldade quando sentiu os dedos dele roçando sua vagina novamente.

- Acho que você está cansado da viagem e precisa relaxar. – Resfolegou.

- Eu vou _querida_. E vou relaxar dentro de você. – A puxou para um beijo duro e urgente. Tão necessitado que não percebeu quando ele se livrou das calças, mas o sentia inteiro dentro dela. Completos. E a dor da investida dura se tornou prazerosa. E a contração da vagina engolia desesperada a carne dura que a invadia. E os gemidos extasiados preencheram a noite toda. Uma após a outra até a exaustão.

**xxx**

Ryan desceu pro café da manhã entusiasmado com um embrulho vermelho e aberto nas mãos. Correu quando viu Draco na mesa e agradeceu o presente.

- Mamãe, o que você ganhou? – Hermione sorriu inconformada. Já havia advertido Draco que parasse de trazer presentes toda vez que viajasse, mas sabia que ele a ignorara certamente.

Draco se adiantou e anunciara ao filho que ainda não tinha entregado, então floreou a varinha e o pequeno embrulho apareceu na mesa diante dela. Ryan vibrou ansioso que ela abrisse.

Desatou a fita cuidadosamente, desembrulhou a pequena caixa de veludo e abriu. Sabia que era outra jóia, mas sua surpresa era evidente e estranha. Colocou a caixa na mesa e levou uma das mãos a face como se não acreditasse. Não dava pra entender se ela tinha ou não gostado, e Draco fechou o semblante em confusão. Parecia nervosa e ao mesmo tempo como se fosse chorar.

Ryan olhou pro pai e dele para a mãe novamente, esperando que ela reagisse e quebrasse aquele silencio incomodo, mas Hermione estava alheia a tudo e hipnotizada pelo brilho da jóia a sua frente. Draco tentou soar calmo.

- Se quiser posso comprar maior. – O encarou assustada, como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez. O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento e ela olhou novamente para o anel. Ele não agüentaria ser rejeitado novamente. – Você não gostou Hermione? – Não queria soar tão áspero.

- Eu amei. – E algumas lágrimas escorreram. Draco suspirou aliviado e Ryan sorriu. – Mas... é que...

Se ela dissesse que não poderia aceitar, o loiro explodiria. Já estavam juntos há quase um ano.

- Mas o que?

- Mas eu nunca nem fui sua noiva Draco, como posso ser sua esposa. – Ele olhou malicioso.

- Você nunca foi muito certa mesmo. – ela sorriu entre as lagrimas que desciam. – Mas considere-se minha noiva durante esse mês. Casaremos no próximo quando você poderá usar magia novamente. Ela ainda o olhou espantada por um momento, claro que ele já estava com tudo preparado. Ele era Draco Malfoy e não estava cogitando receber um não. E não receberia. Não dela. _Não mais._

_Inclinou-se e o beijou, e o beijou e beijou até Ryan protestar que aquilo estava muito chato. E ambos riram. Tinham uma família e seriam felizes a qualquer custo. Para sempre._

* * *

N/A - Ow amoures. Muito obrigado pelas reviews, alertas e tals. **_Sem vocês não tem graça._** Bjx e até a proxima.


End file.
